A Very Shandy Anniversary
by MontShandy
Summary: Continuation of my story "Just Because". Andy plans an amazing anniversary weekend. Rated T for now, but will go to Major M in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a continuation of my story "Just Because". If you have not read it, please do, it will give you context.

OK, the episode 4.05 "Snitch" where Andy officially asks Sharon on a date aired on July 6th 2015. But the team celebrated July 4th the previous episode. So I'm making Shandy's anniversary be sometime in middle July. Now I know some die-hard Shandy shippers like using the wedding and or the ballet as anniversaries. But this is when it becomes official, at least for Sharon. That is just my opinion, I accept not all will agree, but this is fan-fiction, so I can write it how I think it should be.

Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, but oh how I love playing in it. Thanks Duff.

A Very Shandy Anniversary

Chapter 1

It had been a couple of months since the big date. Sharon and Andy would sometimes refer to it. They had gone out several times since, but nothing planned out like that evening. Sharon was on cloud nine. She was completely happy. Her relationship was solid. Her kids were all doing well. She loved her job. The only thing was the occasional rough case. Andy was the same way except, their anniversary was coming up. It had taken him a month to plan the big date. And he had to outdo that one. He had about two months to get this all done. He caught up with Provenza in the break room.

"Listen, Provenza, I need some advice. I'm trying to plan something special for my anniversary with Sharon. Got any ideas."

"How about getting her a picture frame."

"I don't need help on the gift, and besides we're past the cutesy gift phase."

"Yeah, I saw the ring. What possessed you?"

"Like you have to ask. How long were you with Patrice?" Andy lifted his brow knowing it was a lot shorter than the time he has been with Sharon. "Besides it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring."

"Chicken." Provenza grunted.

"Hey, she's not ready, she's only been divorced for several years. You know how she is. This is almost the same thing. She knows I'm not going any where, if I can help it." Andy reached around Provenza for a mug. Provenza looked into his mug and sighed.

"Well, don't go crazy. Then she'll expect it everytime. Keep the bar low."

"Yeah, about that, I might have already screwed the pooch on that one."

"What did you do?" Provenza pointed a finger at Andy.

"The night before I gave her that ring. I planned an entire evening. Dinner at a romantic restaurant that was unique and different. Then we hungout on the pier. We even went on the ferris wheel. The we went home and I..."

"OK OK...I DO NOT want to hear the rest thank you." Provenza waved his hand at Andy.

"Anyway, I gave her the ring the following morning. So I need to go bigger."

"You're an idiot. Now you're stuck."

"You know, you're no help what so ever." Andy could feel his temper creeping up and started leaving the room.

"Well, this is why I keep things simple...and cheap." Andy didn't hear the last part, but he heard the word simple and the proverbial light bulb went off. Andy swiftly turned, poked his head through the door and said "You're a genius."

"Of course." Provenza said with a shrug. "That's obvious." He said to himself as Andy had practically skipped his way back to his desk.

****TBC****

So, here we go. I hope you like this beginning. I hope to have more chapters up soon. Please leave me a love nugget. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the favs, follows and reviews. It means a lot. And now on to the next installment.

Remember I don't have a beta, so all mistakes are my bad.

Same disclaimer as the first, a little bit louder and a whole lot worse.

Chapter 2

Andy started doing research online whenever he had a chance. He kept reminding himself to keep it simple. Unfortunatley he was so paranoid that Sharon would find out that he had to clear his browser history everytime, making it a little difficult. The last piece to the anniversary surprise was to make sure he and Sharon could get a four-day weekend when he needed it, by the book, but without her finding out. That meant a man to man talk with Chief Howard. He was actually glad it was Howard he had to talk to. He didn't think he would have been able to have this conversation with Taylor, God rest his soul. Andy waited for the end of the day. He saw Sharon busy with paperwork in her office. He made his way to the breakroom where he found Provenza.

"Hey, cover for me." He asked Provenza.

"Why? What are you up to?" Provenza looked at Andy suspiciously.

"Look, I gotta go talk to Howard and I don't want Sharon to find out."

"Is this about your anniversary? You know how the Captain feels about you dealing with personal stuff here at work." Provenza grumbled.

"I know, but I have to. I'll explain everything after I talk to Howard. So, cover for me."

"Fine. But you'll owe me one." Provenza smiled. He liked collecting favors.

Andy left the breakroom and made his way to Howard's office. His secretary already left for the day so he knocked on the office door.

"Enter." Chief Howard was sitting at his desk going over paperwork. "Hello Lieutenant Flynn, what can I do for you."

"I was hoping I could talk to you about something." Andy asked shyly.

"Shouldn't you be talking to Sharon first?" Howard looked at Andy with a curious gleam in his eye.

"I'm pretty sure Sharon will be a little miffed about me going this way about it, but, there really isn't any other way to do this." Andy took a breath, "I need to ask you for a couple of days off for me...and Sharon...uh Captain Raydor, please."

"Yeah, you are definitely overstepping here a little. This request is supposed to go through your commanding officer first." Howard stated, hiding his amusement. He could guess why Flynn was going about it this way.

"I know. Look, our anniversary is coming up and I have a little trip planned. Nothing grand. I was just hoping to get a four day weekend for the two of us, around the end of July. We both have a lot of vacation days stored up, so that's not a problem. What is, is..."

"The two of you getting time off together and her finding out. I get it. Trying to surprise Brenda is nearly impossible. And getting her away from work is even harder. So, I understand the lengths you have to go through. OK. I'll help you out. I assume Provenza knows whats going on?"

"Sort of. He thinks I'm being an idiot. I was going to fill him in on everything after this conversation." Andy chuckled.

"Yeah, he thinks that about pretty much everyone. OK, fill out the proper paperwork and give it to him, cause you know the Captain would not have it any other way, and have him bring it directly to me. I think we can handle things without you guys for a weekend. So, what are you planning? If you don't mind me asking."

"No, no. I was just gonna take her to a private cottage, on the coast. It's part of a resort complex, but off the beaten path. They only have a half a dozen of these cottages, and they're spread out so lots of privacy, but you still get all the hotel amenities. Keeping it simple, but romantic." Andy explained.

"Sure. Well, enjoy it. I'll take care of everything here." Howard stood up and extended his hand.

"Thanks Fritz...I mean Chief." Andy shook his hand.

"No problem." And with that, Andy left and made his way back to the murder room. Howard understood where Andy was coming from. Brenda and Sharon have their similarities. They are both strong minded women who have made their work the center of their lives. It took some patience, and ingenuity to get them to stop and just relax and enjoy themselves. But when they did, it was definitely worth it.

Andy sat at his desk, throwing a quick glance at Sharon's office, where she was still nose down, pen in hand. Good, so she didn't notice his absence. Provenza, on the other hand, was already chomping at the bit to find out what was going on. Andy removed the pre-filled vacation sheets from the bottom of his drawer and walked over to Provenza. Andy placed them on Provenza's desk and leaned in.

"Sign off on these and hand them directly to Chief Howard. Don't let her know." Andy stood up and walked over to his desk. Provenza looked at the forms and then looked at Andy.

"He okayed it?" he asked.

"Yeah, now hush and do as I told you." Andy glared at him.

"Fine, but you..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah...I owe ya one." Andy waved Provenza off. Andy glanced again towards Sharon. This time she looked up and caught his stare. He smiled and gave her a nod, and she returned both to him. Andy went back to his paperwork, happy that his plan was coming together.

Thanks for reading. Please leave me some tasty morsles to feed my ego...lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Once again thank you so much for the love and support.

No beta, so there may be errors a foot.

Same disclaimer as the first, a little bit louder and a whole lot worse.

Chapter 3

Time passed smoothly for the most part. During the July fourth weekend, they were all able to go to the game this time. Nicole coming through for her dad again, getting tickets for the whole team plus a couple extra for significant others. The fireworks were spectacular as usual. It was during the following week that Andy's behavior changed. He wanted to get everything set and confirmed so that he could relax the last two weeks, thus keeping Sharon in the dark. So, he was constantly looking at his phone. And he and Provenza were seen having hushed conversations even more so. Andy was worried that a case would pop up right before they're supposed to leave and it would be impossible to get Sharon to go. Provenza assured him that, barring a terrorist attack or a natural disaster, the LAPD could function without the all mighty Captain Sharon Raydor for four days. Plus they weren't even on call that weekend. Andy was also making sure that all five kids knew what was going on and told how to reach the two of them if, and only if, a major emergency occured. Rusty was actually looking forward to four days with Gus, not to mention having the house to himself. His last phone call was to Gavin. He had a little surprise for Sharon and needed the lawyer's help. Gavin was quite impressed with what the silver fox had planned and gave Andy kudos for treating his Sharon so well.

"She's worth it Gavin." Andy stated as fact.

"That she is, Lieutenant, that she is." And with that Gavin hung up. With all the pieces in place, Andy could breath. He knew Sharon suspected something. So he was playing his nerves up just a little. It was a long week but a productive one, and Andy was ready for the next two weeks to go by as quickly as possible.

Sharon knew that Andy was planning something for their anniversary and so left him alone for the most part. She wanted to tell him to relax. That she didn't need some elaborate, uber-romantic night. She was fine with just flowers and dinner, but she knew that that wouldn't be enough for Andy. He was probably trying to figure out how to out do the big date they had earlier in the year.

She was worried that he would work himself up into another heart attack if she didn't at least try to say something. So, at the end of that week, while they were getting ready for bed, she brought it up.

"So? Our anniversary is coming up." She watched him, trying to get a read on him. Andy tried not to react. He wanted to play this cool, so she wouldn't suspect.

"Uh, yep. It is in July, and we are in July." play it cool, dude, Andy said to himself.

"Andy." She sat down on the bed and looked at him as he was putting his phone on the charger on top of his dresser. "I don't need a big to do for it. You don't have to 'go bigger' from that date we had in the spring. All I really want is for you to remember and be here."

"I know." He purposely avoided her eyes as he quickly took off his robe and sat down on the bed. His back to her. They sat like this, on their respective sides of the bed for a moment before Andy sighed and got into bed. He rolled over onto his side and propped up his head with a pillow before extending his arms towards her. "Come here." He said with his signature smoldering look.

Sharon turned her head and looked into Andy's eyes. He did have something planned and was trying to distract her. She crawled underneath the covers, into his awaiting arms. She non-chalantly put her leg up over his, and began stroking his calf. She swept her fingers along his jaw. "Just promise me you won't get yourself worked up."

"Oh, no. That's your job." He smirked. Andy pulled her closer and captured her lips in a searing kiss. Distract her, he thought. His hands began to move up and down along her sides. When they needed to come up for air, Sharon spoke.

"Hmm, it is isn't it. But seriously, Andy. I don't want..." Andy kissed her again, not allowing her to finish the sentence. He just had to get through the next two weeks. The hardest part was going to be avoiding conversations like this one and dodging her questions. Andy began to kiss along her jaw and around to her ear where he whispered, "Trust me."

"Of course I trust you. That doesn't stop me from worrying." Andy stopped and looked at Sharon. Her love and concern for him was evident in her green eyes. He sighed, she wasn't being nosy. She was scared that he would stress himself out over it.

"You don't have to worry. I'm not. Plus everything is set." Andy continued where he left off, by her left ear.

"And what exactly is set?" Sharon decided to ask. Now she was being nosy.

"UH UH UH. How many times do I have to tell you. No questions."

"Sorry, it's a hard habit to break." Sharon smirked playfully.

"Yeah, well maybe I should help you with that." Andy kissed her playfully on the lips while he positioned himself in between her legs. He continued to pepper her face and neck with soft kisses. He then got up on his knees and slipped his hands below the hem of Sharon's night gown, pulling down her panties. Sharon looked at Andy who had an adorable look on his face, like a boy playing with his favorite toy. She loved this look. He pulled the string on his pajama pants and pulled them down. He then repositioned himself and leaned down onto her. "I love you." He said before taking her lips into his and slipping himself into her.

"Oh, Andy...I...I love you too." Sharon practically moaned. They slowly made love. Enjoying the intimacy they share. Once they were settled back in bed, they wrapped themselves in blankets and each other.

"I can give you a hint if you want one." He told her, while stroking her back.

Sharon thought about it for a second. "No. I trust you. I just don't want you stressing yourself out for me."

"I promise I'm not stressing out about this." Sharon smiled at that. And he was telling her the truth. He wasn't stressing out about it. Everything was set. He kept it simple. They gave each a squeeze before drifting off to sleep.

Please let me know what you think so far...

It might be a day or two until chapter four is up. I'm having a little bit of a block on how to start and my mind keeps wandering to other scenes I have planned. So right now I have three half chapters, all out of sequence but no real beginnings. I'll get it together, I promise.


	4. Chapter 4

Well this came out way quicker than I thought. I hope you like it. Let me know either way.

Same disclaimer as the first. A little bit louder and a whole lot worse.

Chapter 4

The following two weeks went by as normal as two weeks could have gone. They got a couple of cases, which were solved within a couple of days and the rest of the time was used for paperwork.

It finally was late thursday afternoon before their four day weekend. They were finishing up some paperwork when Andy signaled over to Provenza on his way to the breakroom with his coffee mug. Provenza huffed and got up and grabbed his mug. He took a quick glance towards Sharon's office and saw her working on her own forms. He sauntered over to the breakroom and barked at Andy as soon as he crossed the threshold.

"What do you want now? The day is over. Relax, you're fine."

"I know. I just wanted to say thank you. Oh and keep an eye out for Rusty."

"Always do. You still owe me one. Two actually." Provenza reminded Andy.

"Two? What for?" Andy was already getting aggravated.

"One for the idea and the second for helping you hide it."

"You said something that gave me the idea, not the actual idea."

"Same thing."

"Fine. I'll see ya later. I'm gonna go to my weekly meeting." Andy rinsed out his mug, dried it, and put it back in the cubbard.

"How are you gonna spring it on her? Or are you gonna pretend to come here and then kidnap her." Provenza was curious.

"I've got that covered. And it does not involve kidnapping."

"That's assuming she wants to go." Provenza half said it to himself. Andy groaned and waved at Provenza as he made his way back to his desk. He cleared it off and shut down his computer before putting on his jacket. He knocked on Sharon's office door.

"Come in." Sharon said sweetly seeing it was Andy on the other side.

"Hey, I'm headed out to my meeting. See ya at home later?" he asked.

"Of course. I still have a bit of paperwork to get through. But yeah, I'll be there" She smiled at him.

"Okay, then. See you there." Andy winked at her as he turned and walked off. Sharon watched him leave the murder room before returning to her paperwork. She wanted to get through the next two reports so she could have an easy day tomorrow. Andy had yet to tell her anything about what he had planned this weekend. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. She shook her head and got back to the job at hand.

Andy slipped his key in the door and stepped inside their home.

"Sharon, I'm home." He shouted.

"In the kitchen." She shouted back.

Andy put his gun and badge away and made his way to the kitchen. He walked into the kitchen and found Sharon. She had already changed into leggings and a loose sweater. One of Andy's favorite looks. She was standing by the stove making herself a cup of tea. He stepped behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He nuzzled her neck and swept her hair to the side with his nose before depositing a kiss right below her ear. He then raised his lips and whispered "I love coming home to you," and continued to kiss her neck.

Sharon tipped her head back, giving him better access and closed her eyes. It's amazing the effect words have on a person. Sharon's heart began to swell and a wave of heat rolled through her body. She took a deep breath and whispered "Oh, say that again." as she blew it out.

"I love coming home to you." Andy said a little bit louder. He knew what it meant to her to hear that after hearing the complete opposite for twenty years. While she had her head back and her eyes closed, Andy snuck his hand into his back pocket and pulled out an envelope and set it down on the counter. He continued to kiss along her neck until the card was set.

"I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Ok." Sharon looked at Andy, smiled and then gave him a quick peck.

Andy quickly left the kitchen before she was able to look down. Sharon watched Andy leave the kitchen with a silly grin on her face. She sighed contently and turned her attention back to her tea. She noticed a white envelope with her name on it. She looked back at the entrance to the kitchen, but Andy was gone. He had used his romantic confession as a means to distract her. She didn't care because she knew he meant what he said. She looked at the envelope and smiled. She had an idea what was inside. she took it and her cup of tea and sat at the kitchen table. She turned the envelope over and open the flap. She pulled out the card and looked at it. It was white with a simple silver heart on the front. She opened the card and read what Andy had written;

 _Sharon,_

 _I love you._

 _Happy Anniversary._

 _Andy_

 _P.S. We leave first thing in the morning_.

_TBC_

This looks like a good place to stop...hope you enjoyed it. Let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks again for the love and support. This story is turning into so much fun. I hope you are all enjoying the ride.

Same disclaimer as the first. A little bit louder and a whole lot worse.

Chapter 5

Andy turned the shower on hot and waited a moment before stepping in. He braced himself against the wall and let the spray massage his back. He knew Sharon would be coming in any second now. He smiled to himself. He was enjoying himself with this one.

Just as he thought, Sharon came rushing into the bathroom and opened the door to the showerstall. She had a look of complete awe, and Andy found it adorable.

"Either join me or close the door and wait." Andy said smoothly, giving her a sly smile. She closed the door with a sigh. He could tell she was thinking. He heard her shuffling around and the door to the stall opened once again revealing a naked Sharon. She stepped in and ducked under his arm so she could stand directly in front of him.

"I knew you could't wait." He put a finger on her lips before she could say anything. "Not yet." He dipped down and replaced his finger with his lips and kissed her sweetly. Sharon was still in shock from the news that they were leaving in the morning. She had so many questions bouncing around in her head, but when Andy's lips landed on hers they all seems to disappear. He placed his hands on her hips and gently stroked the skin there as he continued giving her sweet kisses. After a moment or two he put his forehead against her's and spoke, "No questions." He could see her start to protest. "No questions." He repeated and then dipped down and kissed her. "I will give you the information you need. But first we shower." He saw her pleading with him through her eyes. He smiled and stroked her cheek. Then he moved his hands to her ass and gently squeezed it while beginning a trail of kisses down her neck. He turned them so the spray was hitting Sharon and reached for her shower scrub and bath wash and began to lather it up. Andy knelt down and lifted her foot onto his thigh and began washing. She was bewildered by him at this moment. She hated not knowing what was going on, but the lengths this man went to to show her his love was mesmerizing.

"Andy!" Sharon tap him on his shoulder.

"I know this is probably driving you crazy," she nodded, "but it'll be worth it. I promise." Andy grinned while he moved the scrub to her thigh making soft circles toward her center. Sharon hummed. She was trying very hard to relax and trust in Andy. Andy tapped her foot and she placed it back on the shower floor. He then tapped her other foot and she shifted her weight so she could place it on his thigh. When he finished her legs he slowly made his way up her body. When he reached her neck he lifted up and looked into her eyes. "Beautiful." He smiled "Absolutely beautiful." Sharon smiled back. He was so doting. She stroked his cheek and kissed him and grabbed the scrubby from his hand and began scrubbing his chest while looking into his eyes. Andy smirked at Sharon's sudden rush to shower. She wanted to know what was going on. Check that, she needed to know what was going on. She turned him around and scrubbed his back. Andy kept the smile on his face until she pushed the scrubby back into his hand and grabbed her shampoo. Andy looked down at the scrubby in his hand and then back to her.

"You can finish washing yourself. I have to wash my hair." She turned around and smiled a little to herself. Two can play this game, she thought.

Game on, lady, Andy thought. They finished up their shower and dried themselves. They kept exchanging looks, trying to size up the other one. Sharon's mental gears were turning. She was determined to get the information she needed. Andy pulled on a pair of pajama pants and got into bed. He knew Sharon was going to try and turn the tables on him. He loved her tenacity. Sharon ducked into the closet. She wasn't one to use sex for manipulation but in this circumstance, it was needed. She was gonna put on Andy's favorite nightie. She kept digging in her drawer, but it wasn't there. She pulled open another drawer when Andy walked in on her.

"Looking for something?" Andy teased. He had made sure to pack it. It was his anniversary too. "I packed it. Don't you worry." He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Her eyes were blazing and it wasn't in a good way. She wiggled out of his hold and grabbed a plain nightgown and yanked it over her head before deserting Andy in the closet. She was incredibly annoyed. He called her play, and it angered her. She absolutely hated feeling powerless and that's exactly how she felt at that moment. Crap, Andy thought. He had pushed it too far. He needed to fix it quick or this was not going to be a happy anniversary.

TBC

Dun...dun...duuuuun. Give me your thoughts. I'm a big girl. I can take it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the reviews. I'm happy to see people liking and reading my stuff.**

 **Rated M for mature audiences (if you can call us that...lol) NSFW**

 **Same disclaimer as the first...you know the rest**

Chapter 6

Andy sighed, and stepped out of the closet. Sharon was buried under the covers, her lamp turned off. Damn, she's pissed. Andy was a little upset with himself. This was supposed to be a happy weekend. He wanted to surprise her, but he needed to respect her need for info. He put himself in her shoes for a moment and realized how he messed up.

He walked over to his side of the bed and got in. He turned off his lamp, turned and went under the covers. He snaked his arm over to her.

"Don't even think about it, mister." Sharon stated sharply.

Andy pulled his arm back. He thought for a second and then snaked his whole body under the covers. He went down to her feet and began to rub them.

"Really?" Sharon rolled on her back and lifted the covers to see Andy dropping a kiss on her ankle.

"What? I can't grovel?" Cue puppy dog eyes. Andy was being cute. It was impossible to stay mad at him when he was being cute. He knew this. She fought hard to keep a straight face and rolled her eyes to help. Andy made his way up her body, dropping kisses while apologizing. "I'm very sorry for keeping you so..." Andy stopped moving when his hands came up on her hips underneath her nightgown. His lips curled up into a smile and his eyes went dark. "You're not wearing any underwear."

Sharon smiled shyly.

Andy continued his trip up her body, "Like I was saying, before you distracted me. I'm sorry for keeping you completely in the dark about everything."...kiss..."I know you hate that."...kiss..."So go ahead." Andy reached her face and gave her lips a peck. "Ask your questions." He was leaning on one of his elbows and playing with her hair with his other hand. Their legs were intertwined and pressed closely.

Sharon gave him a suspicious look trying to hide her smile. She didn't want to let him know she played him like a fiddle. She was mad at him, but knew that he wouldn't let her go to sleep angry and she would get exactly what she wanted."Our day off tomorrow?"

He had a feeling this was the part of the whole thing that would probably bother her the most. This was one piece of information he couldn't be obtuse about, if he wanted to avoid any more fighting.

"I filled out the forms for two vacation days for the both of us and handed them in to my supervising officer and then he took them directly to Chief Howard." He looked into her eyes. "Who was more than happy to help with a surprise for his top Captain."

Sharon eyed him. "Two vacation days?"

"Yes, we have Monday off too." Andy gave her an innocent look. A small part of her was annoyed that their personal relationship was mingling with their professional one. But it sometimes couldn't be helped and she wasn't going to ignore that fact. He at least filled out the forms and had them approved by Howard. She looked at Andy and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you." Sharon whispered. Andy let out the breath he was holding.

"That was the only thing I was slightly nervous about. I know how you feel about the whole personal/professional crossover. I promise I did it as by the book as I could. But I couldn't let my commanding officer know, she would have told my girlfriend." Andy stroked his fingers down along her jaw and gave her a half smile.

"I don't really like it but I understand. And am glad you filled out the proper paperwork at least."

"Of course. I...I... Look, we're not on call this weekend. And Provenza assured me that the LAPD would still be here when we get back."

"I'm sure he did." She gave him a small smile and raised up to give him a kiss. Andy leaned down at the contact and deepened it. A small moan sprang forth from Sharon. Andy continued across her jaw and down her neck. Sharon was enjoying the attention, not that she missed it. Andy was constantly attentive to her. It was one of the things she loved about him. Her needs and wants always superceded his. She sighed, she was being selfish. He wanted to surprise her and take care of everything for her. And she was being difficult...again.

Andy felt her pause, "I know you have more questions." Andy smirked. He was glad she was okay with the vacation thing.

She decided to at least keep it light, "You said we were packed?"

"Yep. I had Gavin help with that." Andy smiled, proud of himself for delegating the responsibility.

"Oh great." Sharon rolled her eyes, "No wonder you're smiling. All he is going to pack is my lingerie. He is way too knowledgable about women's underwear for a gay man."

Andy chuckled. "Yeah, he's got great taste." Andy's manhood twitched as he thought of some of Gavin's recent picks. Sharon felt it and giggled. She was never a lingerie kind of girl until she finally allowed Gavin some leeway when she started sleeping with Andy. Andy's response to the silk and lace made her heart skip a beat.

"But don't worry. I gave him a list of what needed to be packed, and then I checked it to make sure. You will have actual clothes to wear."

"And all your favorites, I'm sure." Sharon teased.

"Of course," Andy said with a cheeky smile. "Plus you still have your toiletries and make-up to pack. Neither one of us touched those. It would have been a dead give away. There is a surprise for you that I asked Gavin to help me out with. Of course he took over."

"Oh, wasn't that nice of him." Sharon mused.

"He said you would love it and I even more." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"I can only imagine." Sharon looked into Andy's eyes, "Can I ask a couple more questions? Please?" She pulled her bottom lip in under her teeth and lightly bit it. She felt him twitch against her thigh again and get a little harder. Andy growled and took her lips in his.

"I love it when you do that." I know, she thought. "Fine. Shoot." Andy dipped down and began kissing along her collar bone.

"Where are we going?" She got out before he found a sensitive spot. Her breathing hitched. Andy continued kissing along the top of her chest. "You gonna keep doing that or answer my question?" Her breath hitched again.

"I'd much rather keep doing this." He started to go lower. He used his fingers to move one of her straps over her shoulder and continued to pull the fabric down exposing her breast. He quickly pressed his lips to the soft flesh.

"Andy...I'm sure you will be doing plenty of...this...this weekend...where are we going?" Sharon was finding it hard to concentrate.

"You don't need to know that." Andy went back to Sharon's chest.

"You're not taking me to Vegas are you?" Sharon asked with a look of disgust.

"No. I will never, ever take you to Vegas. You're too classy for that." Andy purposely didn't mention Jack.

"Good. I have no desire to go to Vegas." _Jack can have Vegas_ , she thought.

"We will be in the state of California, but that's all I'm telling you. Anything else before I resume?" Andy wanted to get this weekend going in the right direction.

"Rusty?" She asked with obvious worry in her voice.

"Will be fine. He's actually looking forward to having the house to himself for the weekend...with Gus of course. Provenza assured me that he will keep an eye out. And Buzz is on standby. And before you ask, I have informed the other four. They all know where we're going and how to reach us in case of an emergency that requires our immediate presence. We'll be home Monday."

"All the kids know?" She found his thoroughness absolutely adorable because he was doing it for her.

"Yep, covered all my bases. It workes out. I'm scoring major brownie points with them. Especially with yours."

"That's cause Jack never did this kind of stuff for our anniversary or anytime. I mean he had his moments but we didn't have money in the beginning. Then, there were the kids. Then he either forgot or wasn't home. There was a couple of drunken phonecalls, but... A romantic weekend getaway? Never, at least with me." She gave a weak smile.

"I was pretty good in the beginning. No weekends away, but we would go out. But she turned into a bitch and I turned into a drunk, so." Andy then got the moment steered back in the right direction, "You..." Andy began stroking her cheek, "on the other hand deserve romantic getaways and so much more." He leaned down and kissed her. Emoting his love for her through his lips. "Happy Anniversary, my love." he smiled down at her.

"Happy Anniversary." Sharon smiled back at him. She moved her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. Andy then resumed his ministrations along her exposed skin. He slowly moved in between her legs and slipped one of his hands between them and began rubbing her nub. He felt her begin to moisten and removed his hand. Sharon moved her legs up higher around his waist, inviting him to enter. He did so smoothly and stopped.

"I love you." He whispered on her lips before beginning a languid pace.

"I love you too." Sharon was completely enchanted by Andy at this moment. They continued making love at a slow but passionate pace. They let the burn gradually build until they were in a dream like state and they fell over the edge together.

 **TBC**

I hope you like what's going on...Don't worry Sharon has a little surprise for Andy too.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm overwhelmed by the response to this story. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. Shout out to my fellow readers and writers on FB. It's nice to be a part of an awesome community. Makes me feel just a little less crazy. Plus it proves to my husband I'm not the only one...lol.

Same disclaimer...you get the picture

 **Chapter 7**

The morning sun made its way into their bedroom. Andy was the first to stir, though he couldn't really move. Sharon was draped on top of him. He smiled to himself. This was going to be an amazing weekend, and he couldn't wait to get it started. He rubbed his hands up and down her back. Sharon slowly started to stir and lifted her head to look at Andy. "Morning beautiful."

"hmmm. Morning. What time is it?" She said softly while placing her head on her hands. She was still draped across his body enjoying his warmth.

"Time to get up and get going. We have a decent drive ahead of us." Andy pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Why don't you go ahead and shower while I make us some breakfast."

"You're not gonna join me?" She asked while stifling a yawn as she got up and off of Andy.

"I would love to, but it's faster if we divide and conquer. Plus you still have your girly stuff to pack." Andy winked at her as he pulled on his pajama pants.

"Girly stuff?" Sharon turned and looked at Andy. "I'm pretty sure you love my girly stuff."

"Nah, just the girl." He placed a kiss to the top of her head and made his way to the kitchen.

Sharon smiled and enter her closet to retrieve her make-up case. She then picked a comfy pair of jeans, a tank and a cardigan to wear for their trip plus comfortable flats. She opened up her underwear drawer and saw a note pinned on an aqua bra and panty set.

 _Wear this for the first night. -G_

Gavin. She shook her head and smiled. She grabbed her make-up case and the clothes and headed to the bathroom. There she started the shower. After she was done, she stepped up to the mirror. She opened the case to see the small wrapped box she put there to hide from Andy. She had gotten him a gift for their anniversary. Hopefully she would find an appropriate time tomorrow to give it to him. She placed her make-up and their toiletries in the case, got dressed and made her way to the kitchen.

They ate breakfast exchanging glances and smiles. Andy then went and took his shower while Sharon cleaned the kitchen. She was getting excited. A weekend away, who would have thought? This was already better than their big date and they hadn't even gotten there yet. She didn't even know where there was. Their luggage was already in the car so once Andy was dressed, they were ready to go. When Andy was doing a last minute check, Rusty came home.

"Good, you guys haven't left yet." Rusty said, "I've got something for you two."

"Rusty. You didn't have to get us anything." Sharon called after him. She shook her head.

Rusty went up to his room and came down a couple minutes later holding a wrapped gift.

"Uh, here. Happy Anniversary." Rusty handed the gift to Sharon. She carefully unwrapped it to reveal a silver picture frame with the word 'family' written all over it in different languages and styles of writing. The picture inside was of Sharon, Andy, and Rusty all laughing. It was taken when they were still living at the condo. It was a candid shot that Gus took one evening, without letting any of them know at the time. It wasn't until Rusty asked Gus for gift ideas that he showed him what he did. Rusty loved the shot. It showed him that they indeed were a family. Sharon's eye began to mist over. Andy stood next to her and looked at what she had unwrapped.

"Woah, pretty nice kid." Andy reached out and shook his hand. "Thanks."

"Rusty," Sharon said with a sigh. She was overwhelmed. Tears started to well up in her eyes. She blinked them away and grabbed Rusty into a big mama bear hug. After a moment Rusty started seeing stars.

"Caaaan't...breathe."

"Sorry. It's amazing. Thank you." Sharon was beaming. She looked over at Andy and he pointed to his watch.

Rusty caught it. "I'm glad you like it. Gus took the picture. So it wasn't all me. Um, have a nice weekend. I'll be fine. Gus should be here later this afternoon. And I promise, no wild parties."

Sharon chuckled. "I love you."

"Love you too, mom." He smiled at her. " You guys better get going. Bye Andy."

"See ya kid. Provenza and Buzz are available if you need them. You're the man of the house 'till Monday."

They nodded to each other. Sharon and Andy went out and got in the car. As they were putting on their seatbelts they looked at each other.

"You ready?" Andy asked, reaching over and grabbing Sharon's hand.

"Yes." She turned her hand around and intertwined their fingers. "I can't wait."

"Ok then, we're off." Andy removed his hand to put the car in gear. He backed out of the driveway and then began driving up the street.

"Sooo, are you going to tell me now where we are going or are you gonna keep me in the dark the whole way." Sharon pinned him with a look.

"Well, I can't keep you in the dark the whole way cause once we get off the highway I'm gonna need the GPS to get us the rest of the way there. But, you're gonna have to wait 'till then." Andy explained.

"Fine." She sighed. Andy reached over for her hand again. He pulled it towards his face and gave it a kiss. It was going to be a four hour drive and an amazing four day weekend.

 **TBC**

And off we go...I promise that it's not gonna be all rainbows and unicorns. So please stay tuned...it's gonna be an interesting weekend getaway.


	8. Chapter 8

This is just a little filler and set up for the next chapter.

Same disclaimer as chapter 1

Chapter 8

Sharon and Andy had been in the car for about an hour. They were on the Pacific Coast Highway. They had the sunroof open and were enjoying the weather and the drive. The ringing of one of their phones over the speakers startled them. Andy hit the call button on the steering wheel.

"Hello?" Andy answered.

"Well hello love birds." Gavin drawled. Andy and Sharon smiled at each other.

"Hello Gavin. How are you?" Sharon asked.

"Oh no no no dear. This phone call has nothing to do with me. How are you? Excited? Oh, you are going to have an awesome time. I have to say I am very impressed with your silver fox. He even let me participate. He had me take care of something. You know how men are."

"Actually I asked you..." Andy cut him off.

"Oh hush Foxy. Anywho, it's all set." Gavin continued.

"Wait what's all set? I already had it set you just had to..." Andy looked over at Sharon who was anticipating Andy possibly slipping. "What did you do Gavin?" He had asked Gavin to pick up a dress for Sharon from her favorite boutique and have it sent to the resort. He had Gavin do it so it would be easier to hide and surprise her with it. Gavin had his own ideas. He decided a dress wasn't enough and arrange some other things for the happy couple.

"Don't you worry, handsome. Just a couple of tweeks." Andy rolled his eyes. He was starting to regret getting Gavin involved. "Sharon, darling, did you find what I left for you."

"Yes, Gavin, I did. Not that I need help in that department." Sharon rolled her eyes. At that moment, Sharon got an idea. "Hey Gavin, where is he taking me?"

Andy's eyes widened. He didn't even think to ask Gavin to keep his mouth shut. He quickly looked over to Sharon, who had a very mischievous smile across her face.

"Oh he's taking you to a very romantic place. Nice try Share Bear, but I will not be the one to ruin his surprise. He's worked hard on it. I wish I had a guy who loved me this much." Sharon huffed at Gavin's reply.

"Thanks Gavin." Andy sighed in relief.

"You are sooo welcome. Relax Shar, enjoy yourself. Have fun you two. I will call you when you get back. And Sharon, I'm gonna want aaalllll the dirty little details. Tata." With that he hung up.

"Really? You can't wait a couple more hours?" Andy quickly glanced at her with his signature smirk before returning his eyes back to the road.

"I'm sorry. I just really want to know." Sharon looked out of her window. She just had to wait a couple more hours. It was going to be a long car ride.

TBC

I'm overwhelmed by the support and encouragment. It drives me to write the best that I can. Thank You All!


	9. Chapter 9

Once again your kind words move me. I'm so glad you guys are enjoying reading this as much as i am writing it. Please bear with me. I'm trying to write as much as I can but I do have three kids and a husband.

Ok we have arrived. This place is completely made up. It's one of those places you can only dream of. It's why I love fiction...anything goes.

*Disclaimer* (see chapter one for details)

 **Chapter 9**

The rest of the drive went well. They talked about this and that. Andy kept one hand on the steering wheel and his other in Sharon's hand. She would switch between looking out the window and leaning towards the center console to talk. When it was time to get off the highway, Andy let go and reached for the screen. He tapped at the screen and the GPS popped on. Sharon's eyes widened as she read the destination.

"It is 22.4 miles to your destination. Estimated travel time 32 minutes." The GPS announced.

"Andy! Brisa do Mar?" Sharon was flabbergasted. He was taking her to a five star resort and spa.

"Only the best for my girl." Andy smiled and kissed the top of her hand.

"I saw pictures of it in a travel magazine at the doctors office. Andy it's the sort of place celebrities and rich people go. How can you afford this?"

"Oh I saved for it." Andy said matter of factly."Plus I didn't go for all the extra stuff. I kept it simple."

"Oh, Andy you're too much." Sharon had a smile from ear to ear.

"I'm glad you approve. Now sit back, we'll be there before you know it."

And sure enough, in no time at all they were pulling into the driveway to the resort. Andy pulled around the circle drive and stopped at the entrance. In an instance, Sharon's door opened up and a bellboy was standing there with his hand out.

"Welcome to the Brisa do Mar resort and spa."

"Thank you." Sharon smiled as she got out of the car. Andy handed his keys to the valet and went around the front of the car to stand by Sharon. Another bellboy was busy getting their luggage out of the trunk and putting on a cart. Sharon and Andy entered the hotel and headed for the front desk where they were greeted by a middle aged man who was impecably groomed and dressed.

"Welcome to the Brisa do Mar." The guy had a british accent.

"Thanks. Uh reservation under Andrew Flynn." Andy gave the concierge his id and credit card.

The man typed on the computer and waited a moment. "Ah yes Mr. Flynn, here you go. Oh it looks like you've been upgraded to the platinum package."

"Wait what? Oh, must have been Gavin's doing. All right." Andy looked over at Sharon and chuckled. She was standing a few feet away looking around the lobby the same way a kid does the first time they go into a toy store. She was in complete awe. It was even more impressive in person than the pictures. It was a beautiful lobby with a grand stair case in the center that went off in both directions plus towards the back. There was little areas of seating with lush looking love seats and chairs. Large green leaf plants placed here and there.A huge crystal chandelier hung above the stair case. Off to one side was the restaurant and bar and off behind the stair case, Sharon could see huge french doors that led out to the pool area. On the otherside was the entrance to the spa. She looked at the signs and saw that there was also a full gym, a golf course, and tennis courts.

" you are all set. You and your wife will be staying at cottage number 2. Evan here will direct you and help you with your luggage. A folder with all the information you need about the resort and your package details will be on the table in the sitting area. Your spa appointment will be tomorrow at 3pm. Enjoy your stay with us. If you need anything don't hesitate to call the front desk."

"Wait spa appointment? I didn't make a spa appointment." Andy didn't bother correcting the man on their marital status. Honestly he liked how it sounded and Sharon didn't hear it.

"It's part of your package sir. It's all in the folder." He was getting more and more curious as to what was part of this platinum package that Gavin got them.

"Ok. Thank you." Andy turned and walked up to Sharon. He placed a hand on her arm and it startled her.

"Oh, is everything ok?" Sharon was still entranced by the fact that she was here.

"Yeah, we're supposed to follow Evan here." Andy pointed to the young man who was holding on to their luggage cart with a smile plastered on his face.

"Right this way, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn." Andy was about to correct him when Sharon stepped in.

"Thank you. Lead the way." Sharon reached down and held on to Andy's hand and gave him a wink. He just smiled at her. Apparently Sharon liked how it sounded as well. She leaned into Andy and whispered. "This place is amazing, Andy. It's gorgeous. I still can't believe we're here."

"Do you need me to pinch you?" Andy asked poking her in the side.

"No." Sharon giggled and squirmed away from Andy's poke.

They continued to follow the bell boy out to the pool deck. The pool was an infinity pool. It dropped off and the scene below and beyond was of the beach and ocean. There was a stair case on one end that, they assumed, led down to the beach. To the right a part of the pool was hidden in a rock grotto and there was a pool side bar. Even further was a path that went off to the tennis courts and golf course. To the left was an arch covered by green ivy that was the entrance to the gardens and the path to the private cottages. They made there way down the path before it branched off. A little sign marking that it was the way to cottage number two.

"Well, here we are." Evan announced. Sharon and Andy stepped out from the think foliage to be greeted by a cozy little cottage. Evan opened the door and gestured for them to enter. Sharon walked in and gasped. It was beautifuly quaint. The sitting area comprised of a love seat in front of a stone fireplace and a small table set behind it where there was a giant gift basket and a folder. A desk and office chair was situated in the corner. In the back was a small eating knook. There was a cabinet against the wall that housed a safe and the mini bar. There were solid double doors that were open revealing a california king sized mahogony sleigh bed. Both rooms had french doors leading back to a patio area with a jacuzzi and a fire pit with a large chaise lounge and a couple wicker chairs. Sharon walked into the bedroom and then peeked into the bathroom. There she found a two person tub and a multi-head shower. Everything was immaculant. She saw the stack of fluffy towels on the counter and the two thick robes hanging on the wall. There was a small basket full of bath soaps, salts, gels, and lotions. Sharon turned and walked back to the sitting room. Andy had opened the mini-bar and smiled. He opened it wider so Sharon could see. They had stocked it to his specifications. No alcohol, just his favorite cranberry soda, Sharon's favorite juice blend, bottled water and a couple of other juices and sodas. Plus all their favorite candy and snacks. Andy closed the fridge and walked over to Evan who was busy putting their luggage into the bedroom. He slipped the young man a twenty and thanked him for his help.

"If there is anything you need, just pick up the phone and dial zero for the concierge. Everything you need to know about your stay is in that folder. Thank you and enjoy." With that he left, closing the door behind him.

Andy locked the door and turned. Sharon had made her way out to the patio area. The whole resort was situated up on a rocky cliff, the beach and ocean twenty feet below them. The view was beautiful. Even though they were at a resort the cottage had complete privacy. They could walk around completely naked and no one would see at all. Both sides of the cottage and patio were packed with thick foliage, making it impossible for anyone to get to them. Sharon was looking out at the ocean when she felt Andy's arms wrap around her waist and his warm breath against her ear.

"So, what do you think?"

Sharon didn't respond. She just spun around in his arms and attacked his lips. Andy took that as a sign that she liked it. Sharon couldn't even begin to explain to him what all this meant to her with words. She decided action was the best way. She wasn't touched or even turned on by it all. She was completely on fire. She grabbed at his shirt and started pulling on it.

"Woah, slow down Sharon. We have all weekend." He pulled back and looked at Sharon. He could see the fire in her eyes. He didn't just hit a homerun with this. He hit the stuffing out of the ball and then into the lights. Sharon pushed off of him and took off her cardigan while walking back inside. She then shed her tank revealing the aqua colored bra she was wearing. Andy turned and watched. Sharon stopped by the doorway to the bedroom and seductively undid her jeans and slid them down her legs, showing off the matching panties. Andy walked in and followed Sharon into the bedroom as she crawled onto the bed. She turned and got up on her knees.

"You better get over here Mr. Flynn and let me show you exactly what I think."

TBC

Let the smut begin!

Thanks for feeding my ego. Love you guys.


	10. Chapter 10

This chapter is rated M for mature audiences only. XXX adult action coming up. Get your popcorn ready.

Sharon and Andy are not my characters, but that's not gonna stop me from playing dirty with them.

 **Chapter 10**

Andy sauntered over to Sharon and placed his hands on her hips. Sharon grabbed his face and captured his lips in a searing kiss. She has never been this heated before. She pulled his shirt out and made a move for his belt. Andy pulled away and stilled her hands. Sharon pouted.

"One sec, one sec." Andy tapped her nose with his finger. He went to the livingroom and grabbed her purse and brought it back to her. Sharon quirked her eyebrow at Andy. "Get your cellphone out." He directed her while he reached for his in his pocket. She did as she was told. They both looked at each other and hit their respective power buttons until both phones turned off. "Everyone that needs to know how to get a hold of us, does. We don't need these."

"Agreed." Sharon dropped hers back into her purse and offered to put Andy's in there as well. With both cell phones safe inside, Andy took her purse and hung it in the closet.

"Now where were you."

Sharon giggled. "Trying to get your clothes off."

"Oh, yes. Proceed." Andy smirked and extended both his arms. Sharon got off the bed and walked over to him.

"How about you take your shirt off and I'll work on your pants." Sharon's sultry low voice ringing in Andy's ear and going straight to his groin. He crossed his arms and pulled off his shirt while Sharon undid his belt, button and zipper and pulled his pants down. Andy toed out of his shoes and pulled his socks off while Sharon pulled the comforter and got in. "Care to join me?"

"Of course." Andy practically jumped onto the bed. Sharon let out a giggle. They got under the covers and snuggled with each other for a moment.

"This bed is huge." Sharon looked at how much space was around them.

"Yeah it is. So I take it I picked the right place." Andy looked at her. He knew she was happy, but he needed to hear it.

"Yes." Sharon bit her lower lip and got up on all fours and crawled on top of Andy. She straddled him and sat up, placing her hands on his chest. "This place is incredible." She kept caressing his chest.

"Not as incredible as you." Andy grinned up at her while pushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. His hands began to drift down her body. He really liked this particular bra and panty set. As much as she was enjoying his little rub down she was more interested in showing him exactly what she thought about this little trip of theirs.

Sharon leaned over and placed her lips on Andy's and then smiled against them, "I'm gonna show you exactly what I think about this little getaway surprise of yours," she whispered before making her way down. She placed little kisses down his chest and stomach. When she reached the edge of his boxers, she played with the elastic, pulling it and letting it snap back against his skin. She quickly looked up at Andy. He just smiled at her. He loved it when she was playful like this. He blew her a kiss and whispered I love you. She snapped his underwear again. A little harder this time. This time Andy flinched. She pulled down the elastic and kissed the spot where the elastic hit. Her hands kept working his boxers down his legs with her lips following. Once she got his boxers off and out of the way she went straight for his cock. She kneeled in between his legs and dragged her finger up from his thigh, along his already erect penis, and then back down to his other thigh. She did it it again back the other way. Andy's breath hitched both times. She was enjoying his reactions to her. She bent down and used her tongue to do the same thing her finger had done. This time she got a hiss from him. She wrapped her hand around the base of his cock and brushed her thumb against the bulging vein and then placed her lips around his head. Andy's whole body shook.

"Damn Sharon, that feels...uh" Andy's eyes snapped shut and his head flew back as Sharon took his full length into her mouth, flicking her tongue around the head as she did so. Her hand working in tandem with her mouth providing Andy with all sorts of sensations. His hips started to buck when she hummed. The vibrations driving Andy to the brink. She sucked on him at a slow pace. Her other hand moving from his thigh to his balls. She started sucking faster and harder, "Sharon, you... uh... keep... uh... that up and...uh...I'm not..."

"Come...for...me...Andy" she said in between her licking and sucking. She took him fully again and sucked even harder and moved up and down even faster. Within a minute Andy's thighs started to tremble and his balls tighten.

"Oh God, Sharon!" He yelled as he came hard in her mouth. Sharon swallowed it all and then licked him clean as he came down from his orgasm. He began to get soft as she placed the final kiss on his tip. She sat up and crawled up his body. Andy had a grin on his lips and his eyes were still closed when she pecked his lips. Without opening his eyes, he wrapped his arms around her and flipped them over and captured her lips in a heated kiss. They made out for a couple minutes before they broke for air.

"Sharon, that was...the best blowjob I've ever, EV-ER had."

"Really? Good. You deserved it." She smiled a shit eating grin. She was pretty proud of herself.

"Unfortunately you're gonna have to wait a little bit before we can make love. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. This particular round was for you. This place is incredible, Andy. I just wanted to show you my appreciation for this."

"Appreciation accepted." Andy smiled down at her. Sharon giggled.

"I hate to spoil the fun but I'm hungry." She shrugged, hating to burst their little bubble.

"You're not. I can eat. It is lunch time. Let me see if I can find a menu and we'll order room service. Unless you want to go up to the restaurant." Andy wondered.

"No, room service sounds perfect. I'm sure you don't want me to get dressed." She smirked.

"Oh, hell no. I could stare at you in this all day." Andy wagged his eyebrows at her.

Sharon giggled, "That's what I thought. Go find the menu."

Andy hopped out of bed, found his boxers and put them on. He then went into the living room and grabbed the folder and brought it back to bed. He handed it to Sharon. Andy went to the bathroom real quick. After he was done using the facility he grabbed both robes and brought them back into the bedroom and laid them across the footboard. Sharon had opened the folder and was looking at the menu.

"What's this platinum package? I thought you said you didn't get any extras?"

"I didn't. The platinum package is Gavin's doing. Why?"

"Well, we have unlimited room service. 24hours a day for our entire stay."

"You're kidding? Wow. Thanks Gavin." Andy was thankful, but at the same time a little put off that it wasn't something that he was providing for them. Sharon sensed this and asked.

"Hey, what's up?" She was concerned that Andy's thought his surprise was being upstaged.

"Nothing. I just..." Andy didn't want to sound like an ungrateful brat.

"Hey. Don't worry. You still get full credit for this. We don't have to use it. If you want to go to the restaurant and pay for lunch, that's fine."

"No. Look. Am I disappointed that I can't be the one to provide everything for you, yeah. Enough to lose out on spending the day with you in bed? No way. You in lingerie makes up for it, big time." Andy kissed her on her nose, making her giggle.

"Okay then. What do you want for lunch?" She asked while looking over the menu.

"Oh that's easy, you." Andy took the menu out of her hand and pushed her back on the bed and began tickling her.

"Andy!" Sharon shrieked before breaking into a fit of giggles. "Stop...we need..." then a snort came out. Andy was laughing along with her. He loved her laugh, especial if he got her to snort. "If we order quickly, we'll have twenty minutes to do whatever you want."

"Really? OK. I'll have a vegetarian omelet with toast and an orange juice. Hurry up pick something." Andy began kissing down her body.

"Fine, give me the phone." Andy reached over and got her the phone. She called in what Andy wanted and added eggs benedict for herself along with a glass of orange juice. The moment she put down the phone, Andy hit one of her sensitive spots making her moan. He kissed her along her chest and down her stomach. He began to pull down her panties. He manage to get them down and off of one foot but didn't bother pulling them off completely. He had access to what he wanted. He parted her legs and began kissing her inner thighs, blowing on her center as he passed to her other leg. After kissing her right inner thign he dove in. First he swiped his tongue between her swollen lips, licking her completely. He then used one hand to part her while using the tip of his tongue to tease her. A part of him wanted to take his time, but they only had so much before room service came, so he went for hard and fast. After his initial tease to get her juices flowing he set a quick pace, attacking her nub with his tongue. Sharon's back arched and she moaned loudly.

"Oh, God, Andy. Oh oh oh...yes...uh Andy." Her hips started to buck. Andy added a little pressure and also two fingers inside her. He curled them, just so, hitting her spot hard. "Annndddyyy...fuuuuck." At the sound of that word coming from her lips, Andy got rock hard quick. He had never heard her say that before, no matter how hard they had done it. She detested cursing, though some mild language in the heat of passion was allowed. But getting her to drop the f-bomb was impossible, or at least he thought until right now. "Andy, oh Andy...fuck me, please." He jumped up her body and crashed his lips onto hers. His tongue took control of her mouth and she could taste herself. She wrapped her legs, high around his waist and he slid into her. At once they began a furious pace. Andy then lifted himself up onto his knees. He moved Sharon's legs to over his shoulders, grabbed her hips and started pounding into her. They were thankful for the privacy because the noises coming from their bed left nothing to the imagination. Andy slid his hand between her legs and began to massage her already super sensitive nub. That was all she needed. Her head snapped back and her back arched while she screamed. Andy felt her inner muscles spasm and pull his orgasm out. This one slightly harder, considering she pretty much sucked him dry before. He slowed down and did a couple of gentle thrusts as they rode their respective orgasms out. Her more so than him. He leaned down on his elbows, while she moved her legs back to around his waist.

"God, I love you." The smile across Andy's face would have made the chesire cat jealous. Just then, the doorbell rang. "Ooh. Lunch. Just in time." Andy hopped off of her and grabbed his robe, putting it on while he made his way to the door. Sharon laughed at his antics. If their first hour here was any indication, this was going to be one hell of a weekend.

 **TBC**

 **How was that? Popcorn worthy? Let me know. Still getting the hand on writing smut. It's gonna be a mintue for the next chapter, I've got to work out a few things. Like I said before, it's not going to be all sex and romance (though there will be a lot of that. It is their anniversary afterall.) I have a couple of mishaps planned for Shandy. If you have any ideas on adding a little trouble to paradise let me know (Just no break up or major angst, that is NOT gonna happen). Looking forward to reading your thoughts. Love ya;)**


	11. Chapter 11

Halleluiah! We have a season 6!

Oh, I am at a loss for words at the reaction I have gotten for this story. Thank you so much.

We are still Rated M...I would call it a warning, but you guys like it;)

Big ups to Mr. Duff for his creation.

 **Chapter 11**

While Andy dealt with room service, Sharon found her underwear and put them back on. She then wrapped herself in the luxurious robe Andy had left for her. She padded over to their suitcase and flipped it up onto the rack and opened it up. She smiled, she recognized Gavin's handy work. She rummaged around, looking at what was packed for her. She giggled when she saw the purple nighty Andy loves so much. As she pulled it out a note fell. She picked it up and read;

 _Can't wait to see you in this - A_

She smirked and slipped her underwear off and then pulled off her bra. She slipped the nightie on, enjoying the feel of the silk against her still tingling skin. She put on the robe and pulled it tight so Andy couldn't see. She went out to the livingroom and joined Andy at the little table in the back corner. Andy had set up both their lunches. She sat down and looked over the spread.

"This looks great." she spoke as she placed her napkin over her lap.

"Doesn't it? The food here is supposed to be all gourmet."

"Well let's dig in before it gets cold."

They ate their lunches, leisurely in a very comfortable silence. They were able to enjoy the food without fear of a rollout happening. They each reached across the table to hold hands. They smiled and locked eyes, lost in a bubble of love. They finished their food and cleaned everything up and put it on the cart and wheeled it outside by the front door. Andy turned to Sharon who had opened the french doors in both rooms to let the fresh ocean air come in.

"So, what do you want to do?" Andy asked. He was up for anything she wanted, but was hoping to go back to bed.

"Well I was thinking...I want to do something I haven't done in forever." She sashayed her way over to Andy while slowly pulling on the tie to her robe. Once undone, she pecked Andy on the cheek and whispered, "take a nap." She dropped her robe at Andy's feet and swayed her hips over to the bed. She began to crawl in, in a very seductive manor. Andy's eyes got wide and his jaw dropped when she dropped the robe and noticed the purple nighty. Before she could get far, Andy got up behind her and grabbed her by the waist. He pulled her into his chest and held her there for a minute, nuzzling her hair, getting it out of the way. He started nipping at her neck. She was kneeling on the bed and him standing on the floor directly behind her.

"I don't think 'a nap' was what you were thinking when you put this little number on."

"Hmmm. You think so?" She was being coy. She loved this kind of banter with him.

"I know so. Especially if you saw the note."

"I did." She smiled. She was appreciating, more and more, Andy's compliments and reactions to her and her body. He made her feel like the sexiest woman in the world.

"Then you knew exactly what this would do to me." Andy growled and pushed his erection into her ass. He slipped his hand from around her waist to her thigh and slowly carressed it, brushing his fingers on the inside towards her center. Sharon's breathing change and she pushed her behind back into Andy. After a couple of passes he reached her center, realizing she didn't have on panties. "Oh you definetly were NOT thinking nap when you put this on." His fingers feathered over her nub and Sharon hissed. She slid her hand down his arm and joined him in teasing her. Andy grunted.

"I'm gonna make you say it again."

"Oh please do." Sharon breathed. Their fingers were both touching her now. She reached for Andy's other hand and brought it up to her breast, joining him in the massaging of her flesh. Andy managed to switch his hands with hers and was now directing her in touching herself. Their breathing got quicker and their moaning louder. Sharon pushed her rear into Andy's crotch feeling his hard-on. He pushed back harder. He then sped up her fingers, coaxing them to do his bidding. But he kept the kisses, licks, and nips against her neck slow. The juxtaposition of the two was driving Sharon mad. A wave of heat passed through her body, leaving a thin sheen of sweat upon her skin. The purple nightie sticking to her body. She was getting so close. Her body was on fire and all she could think was how much she needed him inside her.

"Uh...uh...fff...uh...fuck me Lieutenant!" Sharon screamed.

"My pleasure, Captain." Andy whispered into her ear. He removed his hands from her and pushed off his robe. He then pushed her forward where she landed on her hands and grabbed her hips. He rammed himself inside her. They both groaned at the sudden contact. He continued slamming into her, his fingers digging into her skin at her hips. Sharon backed into him, thrust for thrust. The sound of skin slapping almost as loud as their moans.

"Yes...yes...yes...Annnnddddyyyy."

"Shhhhhaaaarrronnn."

They came simultaneously. Both their bodies shook violently. Sharon collapsed on her stomach as Andy pulled out of her and fell next to her on his back. Both their breaths labored. They turned to look at one another. Both of them with lazy grins on their faces.

"I guess it's too late to say we should pace ourselves?" Andy chuckled at his question.

"Oh, that ship has sailed." Sharon breathed.

Andy groaned as he moved himself to the head of the bed and under the covers.

"You wanna join me for that nap you wanted not so long ago." Andy smirked at Sharon's limp body strewn across the foot of the bed.

"I would, but I can't move. I think you broke me."

Andy chuckled. "Hey, I was just following orders."

"Hmmm, that you did. Maybe a little too well." She was sore, but in a very good way. With a groan she managed to move herself up to where Andy was and slid under the covers with him. He slid his arm around her waist and pulled her tight to his chest.

"I love you."

"Obviously." They both snickered at that. She turned in his arms and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you, too." She turned back around. They snuggled into each other and let the ocean breeze lull them into sleep.

 **TBC**

 **On to the next one...R &R please**


	12. Chapter 12

Two chapters in one night? Actually it was all gonna be one chapter but I felt that a break would be better.

Let the games begin;)

P.S. There's a little Major Crimes easter egg in this chapter. Can you guess it?

*See previous chapters for disclaimer

 **Chapter 12**

Several hours later, Sharon was the first to open her eyes. She smiled and stretched out. She was still a little sore from their earlier activity, but she was completely relaxed and happy. She looked out the open french doors and saw the sun was low in the sky. An idea popped into her head. She turned towards her still sleeping lover. She watched him sleep for a moment. She almost lost him twice and yet, here she was, in this incredible resort with him. She smiled to herself, got up and straddled him.

"Andy," she sung to him.

"Uhhh...I'm sorry babe, but I don't think I can go again. You're gonna have to wait a little while longer."

"Andy...I'm not waking you up for that. I have an idea." She leaned down and started kissing along his jaw.

"Unless its to continue to sleep, I don't want to hear it."

"Come on, wake up. Don't make me do something drastic." Sharon dragged her nails down his chest, making sure to clip his little nipples.

"Oh...ok, I'm awake. What is your idea, my dear." Andy opened his eyes and looked up at Sharon. Her hair was wild, but there was a natural blush across her cheeks and she had a beautiful glow about her.

"Well, from the looks of it the sun should be setting soon and I want to go watch it down on the beach and then we can go to dinner at the restaurant. What do you say?"

"I say, that sounds like a plan." He smiled up at her. "Shower first? I promise no funny business. I think lil' Flynn needs a little more down time."

Sharon giggled and got off of Andy and the bed, still wearing the purple nightie. She waltzed into the bathroom to start the shower.

Andy followed her into the bathroom and waiting a moment while she turned the shower on to approach her. He stepped up behind her and whispered "Allow me." Slowly he lifted the nightie up and off of her. She turned and looked at him. He dipped his head down and thoroughly kissed her. "This is definitely my favorite." He placed it on the counter and moved them into the shower stall. The wall of showerheads was incredible. They used the sprays to work out all the little kinks their bodies acquired from there earlier romps. They washed each other, enjoying the intimacy they were sharing.

They got dressed and headed out of their little cottage and made their way to the stairs by the pool. Once down onto the sand, they removed their shoes and held hands as they walked towards the water. There was a line of lounge chairs near the waterline provided by the hotel. Andy picked one and sat down pulling on Sharon to sit with him. She settled herself between his legs and looked out to sea.

"I can't think of anything more perfect then this right here." Andy whispered into Sharon's ear, giving her a light kiss right below it.

"Hmm, I feel the same way." Sharon hummed, enjoying Andy's ministrations. They sat there in comfortable silence watching the sun dip below the ocean's edge.

When the sun was half way gone their little bubble burst.

"There they are, Carl. I told you it was them."

Andy and Sharon both tensed up. Hoping that the high pitch cackle they just heard wasn't referring to them. A moment later a woman showed up by their chair with a winded bald man closely behind her. She had long blonde hair that was like straw due to decades of dying. She was somewhat thin with the exception of her very ample and very fake boobs. Her face showed a little to much plastic surgery, trying to hide her age. The man behind her was tall and lanky, completely bald with a thick seventies porn mustache.

"Hi. I'm sorry to bother you. But you are detectives with the LAPD aren't you? I've seen you on the news on several occasions." She looked them over one more time, and sat down at the end of the chaise. "You are. You're Captain Sharon Raydor. And this silver fox is Lieutenant Andrew Flynn. See, Carl. I told you it was them."

"I'm sorry. My wife is somewhat a police groupie. She watches the news like a hawk and reads all of the police wires."

"Uh, where are my manners, I'm Donna and this is Carl. We're the Newhouses." Andy looked at Sharon not sure of what to think. He knows there are PD groupies, but this was a bit odd.

"My father, grandfather, and three uncles were all cops. Not LAPD, but still. I left home to persue an acting career, didn't get really far. But then I met this guy and I've never looked back, but I've always held the police deep in my heart." She fluttered her long fake lashes and placed her hand on Andy's knee.

Carl, in turn walked over and sat on the lounge chair next them, in line with Sharon. "She makes me donate to all the LAPD funds. God love her." He looked at Sharon, trying to not ogle her legs.

Sharon and Andy quickly looked at each other. They had to play nice, the couple were big donors apprently. But things were getting a little awkward.

"Well, hello Donna, Carl. Nice to meet you. Yes we are Captain Raydor and Lieutenant Flynn, but we are off duty so it's just Sharon and Andy, please."

"You guys must be making nice to afford to vacation here." Carl said, wondering how these two could possibly afford it.

"Oh no, this is an anniversary gift. Been saving up for years. Once in a lifetime type of experience." Andy explained.

"Oh your anniversary, how special. How long have you known each other?" Donna asked.

"Tw..."

"Twenty five years." Sharon beamed, interrupting Andy's answer of two. Andy was shocked, first she didn't correct the bellboy, and now this. Something was going on with her. Sharon was not one for slips of the tongue.

"Wow, silver anniversary. Fantastic. And both on the force? Thats commendable. Carl we should do something for them. I know, join us for dinner, our treat." Donna was lit up with the prospect of eating dinner with two real live detectives, especially since one was so handsome.

"Donna I'm sure that these two would like to be alone. It is their anniversary. Come on. I'm sorry, Sharon, Andy. She gets carried away sometimes. Maybe we can meet up for a round of golf or something tomorrow. It was real nice meeting both of you." Carl looked at his wife and gave her a nod back towards the hotel. He knew she had a tendency to come on strong, and that wasn't the way to go when it came to cops. They would find their moment.

"Oh, thank you. Um it was nice to meet you. I'm sure we'll run in to one another at some point." Sharon hoped never. There was something weird about these two. "Have a lovely rest of the evening."

"You too." They called back as they made the hike back up to the hotel, whispering to each other.

Sharon and Andy looked at each other and then broke out into a fit of giggles. They both looked out and saw that there was barely a sliver of sun left to go.

"So much for watching the sun set." Andy huffed.

"There's still a little left." She sighed and leaned into Andy again. "That was weird. I've been recognized before, but that was a bit much." Sharon stated.

"Yeah, she had her hand on my leg, did you see that? And the way that guy was looking at you. I really hope we don't run into them again."

"It's gonna be hard. It's not that big of a resort, and I don't think they're booked to capacity either."

"So?" Andy hesitated, and Sharon noticed.

"What?" Sharon asked with an innocent tone in her voice.

"Twenty five years? Care to explain." Andy waited on this answer.

"She asked how long we've known each other, not how long we've been together."

"Uh huh. And?" Andy knew there was more to it.

"What and? I answered the question" Sharon hoped that Andy would drop it.

"Ok." He knew this wasn't something he should push, yet. Though he was going to have his fun with it.

It took a few more minutes for the sun to disappear behind the ocean. They watched the sky darken and the stars come out. Sharon turned around and straddled Andy and began kissing him deeply. They stayed like that making out and enjoying just being together.

Andy pulled away and asked, "What do you say we go have some dinner and then continue this back at the cottage?"

"Actually I was thinking maybe we could go for a late night swim after dinner?" Sharon bit her lower lip, knowing Andy would agree to anything she asked.

"Sure. Anything you want."

"Good." She gave him one more peck on the lips and got up off of him. They held hands as they made their way back to the hotel.

Unbeknownst to them, they had been watched the whole time...

 **TBC**

 **Let the games begin...wait did I say that already...hehehe**


	13. Chapter 13

So the games afoot...enjoy

*Disclaimer*

 **Chapter 13**

Andy and Sharon stepped up to the restaurant. Sharon quickly surveyed the dining room to see if their new 'friends' were there. They were not. Andy asked for a table and the hostess sat them at a table with ocean views, and thanks to a well place plant, some privacy. They each perused the menu and decided on a vegetarian rissoto with grilled summer vegetables for Andy and sauted scallops on a bed of baby greens for Sharon. They enjoyed their meals while quietly chatting about their kids and what not. When they were done with their entrees the waiter came by with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket.

"Oh, we didn't order champagne." Sharon informed the waiter.

"No maam, this is a gift from the Newhouses. They say Happy Anniversary." Instantly Andy and Sharon started looking around and saw Donna and Carl waiving from the entrance. They waved back half heartedly.

"Oh well, um is there any way of returning it or maybe exchanging it for a bottle of sparkling cider? Without them knowing if possible." Sharon added.

"You don't like champagne?" The waiter was surprised.

"No, we just don't drink alcohol." Sharon looked over at Andy.

"Sharon, you can have champagne if you want. This vacation is about spoiling ourselves." Andy didn't want Sharon to miss out because of him.

"I am spoiling myself, with you. I don't need alcohol for that." She turned to the waiter, "please, if you could?"

"I'll see what I can do." The waiter took back the champagne.

Donna and Carl walked back towards the elevator.

"I hope you're right about this, Carl. You want to go back to the pool and see if they show up? She seems like someone who likes to swim."

"I don't think that would be a good idea, we need to give them just a little space. Let our gift be it for the night."

"Are you sure?" Donna looked at Carl who nodded his head. "Fine. You know better." Carl chuckled

After a beat Donna sighed, "I really want him, Carl."

"I know babe. They're perfect. But we need to be patient."

Sharon and Andy decided to split a slice of chocolate cake to go with their flutes of sparkling cider. Andy had Sharon's hand in his and was stroking her knuckles with his thumb. Andy was incredibly touched by what she said about drinking. He put his fork down and lifted her hand to his lips.

"You can have the rest. I've got what I really want for dessert." Andy placed a kiss on her fingers. "Do you really want to go for swim after this?" Andy was hoping he could change her mind. He looked into her eyes and gave her the smolder.

Sharon took in a shaky breath. If she was standing she probably would have fainted. That look, oh that look. Full of confidence and dripping with animalistic lust.

"Actually," a slide smile crossed her lips, "instead of a late night swim, how about we have ourselves a late night soak. I do believe there is a hot tub at our place." Andy's eyes lit up. His hand shot up and he called the waiter as soon as Sharon finished her sentence. She giggled at how quickly she could turn Andy from a smoldering hunk to an eager and excited child. The waiter rushed over.

"Can we put this on our room bill?" Andy asked.

"Oh no sir, you have the platinum package. All food and drink included. Except those purchased at the gift store. Room service, here at the restaurant, and the pool side bar and cafe."

"Oh, great. Here, we gotta go." Andy handed him a tip and grabbed Sharon's hand. Sharon was still giggling.

"The food was wonderful." Andy began making his way out of the restaurant with Sharon in tow. "Our compliments to the chef." Sharon called out as they made their way out.

Andy was making a bee line for the doors that led to the garden paths when Sharon pulled back a little.

"Andy, down boy." Andy paused, "We have all night and I want to savor everything. Including the walk back to the cottage."

"Sorry, I got a little excited."

"A little? I'm surprised you're able to walk."

"Oh, I can do more than walk." Andy pulled Sharon into his arms and threw her over his shoulder and smacked her ass.

"Andy!" Sharon screamed. Andy went out the door and towards the cottage. He was not gonna put her down now. Sharon tried to get out of his grasped, but he had a firm hold on her. "Please put me down." Sharon said sternly.

"No! Not till we get back to the cottage, so enjoy the ride." Andy snickered.

Sharon huffed and stopped struggling. A small smile swept across her lips. She was gonna let him have his fun. They were on vacation, afterall.

 **TBC**

I hope you are all enjoying this. There's is still a lot to get through. It is only their first night there. Let me know what you think? Especially about the Newhouses.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, I don't know about you, but I am having so much fun with this story. This is NOT where I thought I would be when I started this story. I mean chapter 14 and we're still on the first day. This is almost like a real novel, holy shit! You guys should take the credit. You all have been my muses. I love my #MajorCrimes fandom family!

This is rated M for Makin' it in a jacuzzi...woohoo.

Note: I have gotten a couple reviews and PMs about the Newhouses. I am a die hard Shandy shipper. I started shipping them from day one, with the scene between the two of them down in the morgue. I promise you that they will not be harmed, kidknapped or break-up in this or any story of mine. The worst is a fight which will end up with crazy make-up sex. But not here, at least I don't have it planned that way (though you never know when it comes to writing. The Newhouses didn't pop into my brain until chapter 10, so). The Newhouses are creepy but harmless. They are here to add some fun, Proflynnza style. They are, however, not in this specific chapter. We will see them later on.

 **Chapter 14**

Andy opened the door to the cottage and entered with Sharon still perched on his shoulder. With a kick of his foot, he closed the door and took Sharon to the bedroom. He stood for a moment deciding to let Sharon down slowly as opposed to throwing her on to the bed. When he stood back up after putting her down, he quickly kissed her.

"Oh, no," Sharon put a hand on Andy's chest and pushed him back. "You don't get to act like a neanderthal and then a gentlemen."

"Hey, you practically dared me."

"I did not." She was trying her hardest to school her features. "You treated me like a piece of meat." She turned and went over to the suitcase to get her swimsuit. Andy was right behind her and and when she stopped he wrapped his arms around her and whispered in her ear.

"A very delicious piece of meat." He began kissing down her neck.

"You're a vegetarian." She said while trying to move her head away from him.

"Yes, but the doctor said I needed to incorporate a little more protein into my diet." He moved her hair off her shoulder and left light kisses there.

"I don't think this is what he had in mind." Sharon tilted her head back, beginning to enjoy the attention.

"Then he should have been more specific." Sharon giggled at that. "I''m sorry if I embarrassed you."

"You didn't. I don't think anyone really saw, so it's ok. Just don't make a habit of it."

"I won't." Andy continued to kiss her along her neck and shoulder. "Sharon, I want you." He breathed into her ear.

"Patience my dear. Jacuzzi first." Sharon pulled out her swimsuit and held it in her hand.

"Fine. But you won't need that." Andy took the swimsuit out of her hand and put it back in the suitcase. "We have complete privacy here."

"Really," she moved out of his arms and began to slowly get undressed.

"Let me help you." Andy reached out to her, but Sharon slapped his hand away.

"Why don't you take off your own clothes." Andy frowned at that. Sharon removed her clothes and went over to the bathroom and grabbed the robes. She put hers on and flung the other one onto the bed for Andy. She then made her way over to the mini bar and took out two cans of cranberry soda and a chocolate bar. Andy had put on his robe and went over to the jacuzzi to get it started. He looked up. The sky was clear and you could see the stars. It was a warm night, but there was a cool breeze coming off the ocean. Sharon joined Andy with her arms loaded. She had retrieved towels as well as the drinks and candy.

"What's with the chocolate bar?" Andy asked as he put the two sodas in the cup holders that were on the side of the tub.

"You'll see." Sharon let a devilish smile cross her lips.

"Ready?" Andy asked, already undoing the tie on Sharon's robe.

"I guess I am. Shall we?" Sharon shrugged off her robe as Andy took off his. They both stepped into the tub, enjoying the feel of the warm water and jets. They sat side by side letting the massaging power of the jets do their thing. After about twenty minutes of relaxing and watching the stars, Sharon turned to Andy and starting kissing him on his neck. When she reached his earlobe, she took it into her mouth and sucked on it. Andy immediately responded with a groan. He moved his hand on to her thigh and began stroking her relaxed muscle.

"Sharon," Andy turned his head and looked into her eyes. He moved his hand from her thigh and weaved it behind her back to pull her into his lap. She moved willingly, letting the water ease her over. She straddled him with a smile. She could feel Andy's arousal against her heated center.

"You know, I've never made love in a hot tub before." Sharon smirked. She reached behind Andy's head and grabbed the chocolate bar.

"Neither have I. So it's a first for the both of us." Andy's smile was growing as he started to figure out what Sharon was gonna do with the chocolate. She unwrapped the bar and broke off a small piece and stuck in her mouth. She waited a moment, letting the chocolate melt in her mouth before bending down and kissing Andy. He immediatly deepened it, seeking entry into her mouth, groaning at the taste of Sharon mixed with chocolate on his tongue. His hands made their way up her sides to her breasts. He kneaded the soft flesh and then tweaked her nipples. Sharon sat up and reveled in the feel of his hands on her breasts. She ground her hips into Andy, giving her a little bit of friction. Andy leaned forward and captured one of her nipples in his mouth. Sharon's hands went straight to his head, her nails digging into his scalp.

"Oh, Andy, that feels so good." She moaned. He twirled his tongue around the hardened peak. He moved his hand from under the breast he was currently making out with, to her ass and gave it a squeeze. She lifted up and reached down, grabbing his hardened length before positioning it and sitting back down, impaling herself.

"Uh, Sharon, damn." Andy released her breast and moaned. He looked up to Sharon whose eyes were a vivid shade of green that hypnotize him. She began rocking her hips. They put their foreheads together and closed their eyes as they moved against each other. The water was bubbling and swirling all around them adding to the sensations rushing through their bodies. They increased their pace as they approached their respective orgasms. Andy moved his head to her neck and sucked on her pulse point causing her to peak.

"Oh Andy, yes, yes, YEEEESSS!" She screamed. Andy grunted as his orgasm coarsed through his body. They stopped and held on to each other until their breathing slowed. "Hmmmm, that was amazing."

"Uh huh, one more thing to check off our bucket list." Andy smiled cheekily.

Sharon got off of him and cuddled into his side. "Why am I thinking that this bucket list of yours is more about sex in strange locations than anything else."

"Hey, a hot tub is not strange. Plenty of people do it in a hot tub."

"Uh huh." Sharon looked at him knowingly.

"And I can scratch 'taking my beautiful girlfriend to a fancy resort' off the list as well. That's not about sex." Andy said defensively.

"Really? What do you call what we've been doing all day?"

"Spending quality time together." He said with a smirk.

"Hmm hmm." Sharon kissed him sweetly on the lips and started to get up and out of the tub.

"Where do you think you're going?" Andy tried to pull on her hand, but slipped.

"Out. I want to dry off."

"Already? Ok. Hey it's still not too late. Want me to build a fire in the pit? We can cuddle on that chaise over there." Andy waggled his brows, even though he wouldn't be ready for another round for a little while, he figure by the time he was done building the fire and they got settled, he would be.

"How about a compromise?" Sharon thought for a moment. "Since I was kind of thinking of getting ready for bed. How about you build a fire in the fireplace and we can cuddle on the love seat."

"That'll work." Andy sprung up and followed Sharon out of the tub. He turned it off and she grabbed the sodas and the candy before he replaced the cover. They both went inside and dried off. Andy put on a pair of pajama pants and one of his old dodger shirts (despite Gavin's insistance that he wear something a little more sexy to bed) and headed to the fireplace to start the fire. Sharon in the mean time, dropped the sodas and candy on the table behind the sofa. She then went into the bedroom and looked through the suitcase. She decided she would put on a pair of black lace panties and grabbed one of Andy's button down shirts. She loved how it smelled of him and the way his eyes lit up when he saw her wear it. When she joined him in the sitting area, he stopped what he was doing to watch her. His eyes didn't disappoint. They followed her as she walked around and sat on the love seat. The shirt revealing the black lace bikinis she was wearing. Andy groaned and quickly got back to work on the fire. In no time, he had a roaring fire burning and joined Sharon on the couch. They cuddled together. Andy's hand was rubbing her thigh.

"This is so relaxing. I love watching the fire dance." Sharon sighed and cuddled further into Andy's side. Andy moved his arm from her thigh to around her back and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

"Me too." Andy began thinking about what was going to happen tomorrow. It was their official anniversary and he had a special dinner planned. He wasn't sure if Gavin had hijacked that too. If he did, he hoped it wasn't too over the top.

After a little while, Sharon sighed, "I love you, Andy. Thank you. This has been an amazing day." Sharon smiled as her thoughts went through the day. A thought bubbled up and it made her giggle.

"I love you too." Andy replied with a smile. "What's so funny?"

"I just think its funny that I'm having better sex now than I did when I was in my twenties. And more of it too. Never thought it could be like this."

"Well, we are, and it is." Andy squeezed her. His ego was boosted knowing that Sharon was with Jack in her twenties. That was the good part of their marriage. Andy felt the same way, though. The sex he had had with Vicki was good, but nothing like what he was having with Sharon. Part of it was experience. He learned, through his years of one night stands, how better to read a woman's body and be alert to her needs. The other part was the emotional connection. Even when they have their quick fucks, like the one in the hot tub, there's still an emotional tag to it. He has so much love and respect for Sharon that it shows everytime they're together.

Andy's thoughts began to make their impact down in his groin. Sharon noticed a little flutter in Andy's pants. He was getting an erection. She smiled, knowing that her little comment got his mind going. Sharon lifted her head and leaned back against the comfy armrest of the couch. She began to unbutton her shirt.

"Andy" Sharon said in a low and seductive voice. Andy turned his head and watched her unbutton her shirt, which was really his shirt, and his favorite. He placed his hands down on her thighs.

"You want to move this over to the bed?" Andy asked as he moved his hands higher up on her thighs.

"No." She finished the last two buttons and leaned up to remove the shirt. She threw it behind her and then wound her arms around Andy's neck pulling him down on top of her as she leaned back down again. "This is a love seat, afterall."

Andy smiled before capturing her lips and positioning himself between her legs. "That it is, that it is."

 **TBC**

...anniversary day, here we come...

So I'm guessing on Andy's ex's name. I thought he may have mentioned it back in The Closer? If I'm wrong, please let me know. I do like to stay in cannon as much as I can. Thanks for EVERYTHING, truly!


	15. Chapter 15

So we have arrived at Anniversary day. It's gonna be an interesting one...

 **Chapter 15**

"Aaahhhh, uh...ow."

Sharon woke up with a start and sat up quickly. It took her a moment to get her bearings. She took a look around. They had made love on the small sofa and had fallen asleep soon afterward. She turned her head towards the fire, that had burned out hours ago, and saw what had made the noise. Andy was on the floor, flat on his back.

"Andy, are you ok? What happened?"

"I fell off the couch." Andy started getting up. "I'll live."

"Oh, did I push you off?" Sharon watched Andy get on his knees and stretch his back.

"Nah, I rolled over, forgetting where I was, and gravity did the rest." Sharon started to giggle. "It's not funny," he said trying to control his own giggle. "Ok, a little." They both giggled for another moment before Andy got up. He bent down and extended his hand to Sharon. "Care to join me in bed, my dear,"

"Yes." Sharon smiled before standing up. She looked around for her underwear and the buttondown she had been wearing.

"Leave it. Come on. Don't make me throw you over my shoulder again." Andy threatened with a smirk.

"Don't you even dare." She grabbed on to Andy's hand and they made their way to bed. They snuggled under the covers. "Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yeah, my butt's a little sore, but nothing serious."

"Good. Now let's get some sleep, shall we?" Sharon snuggled back into Andy, wrapping herself in his arms.

"Sure, just watch those butt wiggles. You know what they do to me."

"Yes, I know." Sharon smiled, fully aware of what it did.

"Wicked...wicked woman." Andy nuzzled into her neck and gave her side a little squeeze, making her flinch.

"Ok, ok. I promise to behave, if you do."

"Deal," after a moment, "goodnight, Sharon."

"Good night, Andy." And with that they drifted off to sleep.

The first thing that entered into Andy's conciousness was the smell of jasmine and vanilla. He didn't open his eyes, just buried his nose in her hair and breathed her in. He tightened his arms, which were still wrapped around her. In fact they hadn't moved at all. He continued to enjoy this quiet moment, and wish it could last forever.

The first thing that entered into Sharon's conciousness was the feel of a warm solid figure pressed against her back. A second later she could feel the strong arms that surrounded her tighten. She could feel Andy's breath in her hair, and hear his deep inhalations. He was smelling her hair. The simplicity coupled with the intimacy of it brought a smile to her lips. She couldn't help herself, and rubbed her backside up against him. Right away, she felt his morning erection.

"Hmmm, there it is. That wicked wiggle." Andy slid his top hand down her side and along her hip. "Good morning, beautiful."

"Hmm, good morning indeed." Sharon was in complete bliss.

"Happy Anniversary, my love."

"Oh," Sharon turned in his arms to face him. She cradled his face in her hands and gave him a light kiss. "Happy, Happy Anniversary, Andy."

"Really? Are you really happy, Sharon?" There was always a slight doubt in Andy's mind, care of his ex.

"Yes, yes, yes. In every which way, yes." She captured Andy's lips, pushed him down onto his back and straddled him. "Looks like I'm going to have to remind you exactly how appreciative I am of you." She leaned down to give Andy another scorching kiss. Andy took the opportunity to wrap his arms around her and flip them over.

"The reminder is not needed." Andy demonstrated by pressing his already hardened length against her core.

"Mmmm, I see." She wrapped her legs around his waist. "Why don't we start this anniversary the right way." She squeezed her legs, giving him the go ahead.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Andy lowered his head down to her neck and began his assault of her pulse point, sucking, licking and nipping her delicate flesh. Sharon snuck a hand in between them and took a hold of him and pumped him a few times before positioning him at her entrance. He lifted his lips to hers and entered her at the moment they touched. Both moaned into their kiss as their bodies once again became one.

They laid there, a tangle of limbs, enjoying their post coital high. Andy was peppering her neck with light kisses when Sharon asked "So, what do you have planned for our day?"

"Well, actually nothing, until 3 o'clock. I figure I'll give you a little control." Andy smirked.

"Haha." Sharon let out her fake laugh. "What's at 3?"

"Gavin booked us time at the spa, apparently." Andy rolled his eyes.

"Ooh. How sweet. What do you want to do till then?"

"I'm doing it. Or I should say did it." Andy squeezed her and nuzzled her neck.

"As good as a day in bed with you making love sounds. I do want to enjoy some sunshine if you don't mind."

"No, I don't mind. Um we can either hang out by the pool or go down to the beach." A smile grew on his face.

"Let's hang by the pool. I don't feel like dealing with stairs."

"Fine with me. Either way I get to see you in your swimsuit." Andy's smile was full blown and he added a waggle of his eyebrows for good measure.

"You are such a guy." Sharon admonished, though meakly.

"Guilty as charged." They spent a couple of more minutes making out before getting up and out of bed. They decided to have breakfast at the cafe, poolside and headed to the shower to do a quick rinse off, before getting ready to go. Andy stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of swim shorts and his Dodger t-shirt and looked over at Sharon.

She was slipping her feet into a delicate pair of designer flip flops. His eyes traveled up her legs to her thighs that were covered by her sarong wrap, which hung loosly around her hips. Her one piece was black and fit her body like a glove. Her hair was down in waves across her shoulders held back by her sun glasses on top of her head. She was mesmerizing.

"You're staring." She didn't look at him, but could feel his eyes on her.

"Actually I'm ogling."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah, well since I'm subjected to having to look at you all day, but having to keep it professional. I figure I can properly ogle you here. Making up for loss time."

"I see." Sharon saunterd over to Andy and places her hands on his chest. "So, you are subjected to looking at me?" Sharon asked trying to look and sound annoyed.

Andy didn't take the bait this time. "In a professional manner. I'd ogle you all day, if I could." He rubbed his hand up and down her arm and leaned down and gave her a sweet kiss. She smiled and returned his peck.

They walked over to the pool hand in hand. They sat and had a simple lunch at the cafe before returning to the lounges by the pool. They deposited their stuff, taking off their cover ups and both walked up and sat on the edge of the pool.

"Oh, the water is perfect." Sharon purred has she dangled her feet into the soothing liquid. The day was starting to heat up as they got closer to noon. Andy hopped off the edge into the pool with a little splash.

"Come on, race you to the grotto." Andy teased.

"You're on!" Sharon got to her feet and quickly dove ahesad of Andy on her way to the grotto.

"Hey, that's cheating." He dove under trying to catch her. They both surfaced again a moment later at the mouth of the man made cave. They slowly waded in. The cave was sparsley lit, making the pool water glow blue. It gave the area a very romantic, secluded feel. There was an area where you could lounge in the water by a little waterfall. They made their way and cuddled, letting the sound of the waterfall lull them. They were perfectly relaxed, enjoying the quiet and the company.

"There you guys are!" Oh no! Andy and Sharon knew that shrill.

"You guys are a hard couple to find. So glad you decided to pull yourselves away from your room." Carl and Donna made there way over to where Sharon and Andy were. Donna sat down next to Andy, practically on his lap. Carl had made his way over to Sharon's side stretching his arm up around her and laying it on the edge of the pool right behind her shoulders. A moment later a waiter came walking along the side of the pool, to the lounging area and asked if anyone needed anything.

"Oh, yes," squealed Donna, "Four strawberry daquiries, extra strong."

"Make two of those virgin please." Sharon asked.

"What? Oh come on Sharon we're on vacation. Don't tell me you are one of those prudes that won't drink before dinner?" Carl admonished.

"No, Andy and I don't drink. But you two are more than welcome to enjoy."

"Don't drink? Come on Andy, not even on vacation?" Donna fluttered her eyelashes and dropped her hand on his thigh.

"You heard her. We don't drink." Andy, as politely as he could, removed her hand from his thigh and placed it on her own.

"Isn't that a shame, Carl. Well, if you don't drink, what do you do for fun?" Donna then tried to cuddle onto Andy's arm and gave him another flutter of her lashes. Andy tried moving more towards Sharon but that only ended up pushing her closer to Carl, whose fingers were starting to roam on Sharon's shoulder.

"Look, not to be rude or anything," Andy slid forward into the water and pulled Sharon with him. "But we really don't get to spend much time alone together." Andy gave Sharon a look and they both turned and dove into the water, swimming over to where they had entered the pool. They got up, dried off quickly and grabbed their stuff and headed back to the cottage.

"Dammit Carl."

"Yeah, I don't think we're gonna crack those two. They are cops after all. Not to mention the way they look at each other." Carl hated admitting defeat, "We should count our losses."

"No. I have one more trick up my sleeve. I snooped this morning and found out they have a spa appointment this afternoon."

"Donna, they are cops. You've got to be careful."

"They're LA cops. They don't have jurisdiction up here. I'm not going to do anything illegal." Donna drifted to the mouth of the cave and watched as Andy placed his hand on the small of Sharon's back and escorted her away from the pool. "Just gonna remind the sexy lieutenant how to have some fun."

 **TBC**

 **Please let me know what you think...;)**


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks for all of the reviews and PMs. You know how to make a girl feel special.

*Don't worry. Donna Newhouse will not be compromising Andy's sobriety. She will, however, have an effect on Sharon...

 **Chapter 16**

Andy opened the door to the cottage and allowed Sharon to enter first. Before he entered, he took a look around. He wanted to make sure the Nutty Newhouses weren't following them. Of all the resorts in California, he thought. Satisfied that they stayed at the pool, Andy entered, closed and locked the front door and turned to look for Sharon. He looked out the french doors and saw Sharon sitting on the large chaise. She looked pensive and distraught. Andy sighed. He had a feeling that this little incident might have caught Sharon off guard. This was not what was supposed to happen. They were supposed to have a relaxing, romantic, weekend away. Not be harrassed by a couple of touchy nutcases. It took every ounce of restrain he could muster not to knockout Carl Newhouse. When he had gotten into the water and turned to get Sharon, Carl had his other hand under the water and was stroking Sharon's thigh. Only the thought of getting her away from him as quickly as possible, kept him from slamming his fist into the bastard's skull.

He walked out to join her and stopped. Sharon was looking out towards the ocean. The wind was playing through her hair. She looked absolutely beautiful and deep in thought. Andy stood there and admired the woman he loves.

Sharon entered the cottage and went straight to the chaise in the back patio. She was a slurry of emotions. She was dissappointed with herself. Another man had had his hands on her without permission and she froze. Except that was not what made her freeze. Watching Donna Newhouse all over Andy, that's what put her in shock. She thought she had gotten through all her issues, but this one had never been really tested. And she failed.

Sharon was never naive about her husband's infidelity. But she never had to see another woman crawling all over him either. She kept looking between Donna's hands and Andy's eyes, trying to read him. What man didn't like being fawned over, right? But this was her Andy. And that brought on more feelings. That of anger and guilt. She had to stop punishing Andy for Jack's mistakes. But the pain ran really deep and she didn't know how. And when Donna wrapped herself around Andy's arm, she about lost it. She didn't want to make a scene, though. So she sat frozen. Thankfully Andy managed to get them out of there quietly.

She could hear Andy walking out on to the patio and then stop. After a moment she spoke up.

"You are staring, again." A small smile appeared briefly on her lips.

"Ogling." Andy corrected, trying to keep the mood light. He moved over to Sharon and the chaise and got behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder, "Are you ok?"

"I don't know. A little stunned, maybe? I've never been in that situation before." Sharon turned to look at Andy.

"Yeah. Neither have I." A thought popped into Andy's head and he started to laugh.

"What could possibly be funny about this?" Sharon started to smile with him, though apprehensively.

"I guess we can cross 'getting hit on by swingers' off the bucket list." They both busted out laughing. He always could find a way to make her laugh. After a moment they both calmed down. Andy stroked Sharon's cheek. "You know I will not let anything bad happen to you, if I can help it. And I hope we don't run into them for the rest of the weekend. I can only hold my temper for so long."

"Temper? You didn't seem like you were mad."

"Hell yeah I was getting mad. I wanted to punch him. He had his hands on you and I could tell he was making you feel incredibly uncomfortable. I had to get us out of there before I did something stupid." He returned his arms back around her and squeezed tightly. "I'm just sorry you had to go through that." Andy gave Sharon a sweet kiss on her cheek.

Sharon swallowed. The guilt was coming back. She offered him a weak smile before dropping it with a sigh. "I really didn't like seeing Donna all over you."

"I didn't like having her all over me." That's a relief, she thought.

"I never considered myself a jealous person." She tried to take a cleansing breath but all it did was make it worse. "But...seeing that...Andy...I couldn't...I can't." Sharon's throat started closing on her. She stood up and walked quickly over to the bedroom before the tears started. Andy took a breath and leaned back. Things were going so well, why did the Newhouses have to be at this resort THIS weekend. He turned and looked at the french doors to the bedroom. Chasing her wouldn't do much good at this point. He needed to give her a moment. This was one scar from the dispicable Jackson Raydor that was gonna take a little more love to heal.

 **TBC**

 **A little angst never hurt anyone...** **.**


	17. Chapter 17

**I hope I didn't make you suffer long.**

 **If you haven't read 'Just Because', this would be a good time to read it. This chapter will mean more, if you do.**

 **Chapter 17**

Sharon walked in to the bedroom and proceeded immediately to remove her sarong and bathing suit. She went into the bathroom naked. She was shaken. She looked at her reflection. Her eyes were a watery mess. Jeez, just the memory of Donna Newhouse pawing Andy made her skin crawl. Why was she reacting this way? She's not a weepy, needy woman at all. But this time...

She had always suspected, in those early years. Especially once she got pregnant. When she started showing, Jack's interest began to wane. But she didn't find any actual proof until their tenth anniversary. Jack had forgotten the day and stumbled home drunk at six in the morning. His clothes were all wrinkled. He had glitter on his neck, lipstick on his collar, and the stench of cheap perfume on his person. When she confronted him the next morning, he blamed her, said she had let herself go and had grown cold. She never saw him with another woman, and he never came home with that much 'proof' on him again. But there was still the occasional stain, a woman's phone number in his pocket, receipts for dinners at romantic restaurants when he was supposed to be at the bar with his buddies, and a lot of 'working lates' before he stopped coming home all together. With all that she knew he was still cheating on her.

Now, here she was on an amazing weekend getaway, with the man she loves and she falls apart the second another woman is all over him. She had thought she had gotten rid of all her baggage during their big date several months ago. She looked back up at her reflection. She rolled her eyes. She was being completely ridiculous. Andy didn't deserve this. He has proven his committment, time and time again.

She looked down at the ring he had put on her finger, the following morning after 'the date'. She slid it off and looked at the inscription. She smiled remembering his words

"I know marriage is not on the map...yet." Andy winked at her," but I wanted you to have a symbol of my love, loyalty, and friendship..."

She let out her breath slowly, and then the tears started to flow. She looked back at her reflection and smiled. She knew what she had to do. It was time to heal, so she let the tears flow.

...

Andy got up, hoping he had given her enough time. He slowly made his way to the bedroom. As he stepped over the threshold, he noticed Sharon had taken off her bathing suit and sarong. That's when he heard the worst sound he had ever heard, a sob. More importantly, her sob. Andy rushed into the bathroom and saw a naked Sharon hunched over one of the sinks in front of the mirror. Andy walked up to Sharon's back and wrapped his arms around her tightly, "Hey, hey hey." Thinking her tears were about him and Donna, Andy turned Sharon and cupped her cheek forcing her to look at him. "I may not be able to promise you my sobriety but I can sure as hell promise you my fidelity." He kissed her sweetly on her lips. "You have nothing to worry about. I love you. I want you. I need you. You mean everything to me." He captured her lips passionately, trying to convey his feelings through his lips.

When they broke for air, Sharon looked up and saw the love mixed with worry in Andy's eyes . She placed her hand on his cheek. She took a cleansing breath.

"Andy. My sweet Andy. Thank you. I know you are true to me. I'm fine, really. I'm happy actually."

"Those were happy tears?" Andy was confused.

"In a way, yes. They were...cathartic tears. Washing away the rest of my...issues. I'm sorry if I worried you."

Andy shook his head. "I just don't like hearing you cry." He pushed a stray strand of her hair behind her ear. Sharon smiled at his care of her. Andy sighed in relief. He pulled her closer and began peppering her neck with kisses. It was at that moment that the fact Sharon was standing naked in his arms finally hit him. His hands began to slide up and down her back and sides.

"Andy?" As much as she was enjoying the attention, they still had a situation to deal with. Andy, on the other hand, was preoccupied with Sharon's body. "Andy...I...Andy stop!"

Andy immediatly lifted his head and looked at Sharon. "What's wrong?"

"What are we going to do about the Newhouses?" Sharon wanted to have somewhat of a plan.

"Well, we could have them arrested for sexually assaulting a police officer." Sharon rolled her eyes at that suggestion

"Do you really want to deal with an arrest during our vacation?"

"No. We could easily avoid them by staying here." Andy tried to go back to kissing her on her neck, but she stopped him to continue the conversation.

"We could. But we have that spa appointment this afternoon."

"Well we'll go to the appointment. I'm pretty sure this place knows a little thing about discretion and privacy. They won't know we're there." He was trying to reassure her. "They will not ruin our weekend. I can promise you that." Andy quickly kissed her on the lips.

"No, no they won't. We're together on that." They both nodded at the same time.

"Look, how about we take a shower, since you're already undressed for one? We can wash those damn Newhouses right out of our hair."

"Ha-ha. Yes. But maybe a bath instead of a shower."

"Ok. You get the tub ready and I'll go order us some lunch for afterwards." Sharon smiled, it sounded like a good plan.

Andy went to get the menu and place the order while Sharon went into the bathroom and took a look at the tub. It was an infinity tub with a couple of jets. It was almost as large as the jacuzzi outside. She looked at the basket on the ledge and found a lavender scented bubble bath. She smiled, "bubbles it is." She said out loud to her self. She started the water and clipped her hair up in a loose bun. She got into the tub and sat on the edge while her feet dabbed in the stream of water coming from the faucet. After adjusting the water's temp and putting in the plug, she dropped a little bit of the gel and watched the bubbles begin to form.

...

Andy walked into the bathroom after finishing up with their order. He was greeted with the sight of Sharon, perched on the side of the tub, her back to him. He quickly got undressed and got behind her. He placed his hands on her arms and started rubbing them.

"You are a goddess." He whispered into her ear before placing a kiss behind her lobe.

"Get in the tub." Sharon demanded in a sultry voice.

"Yes, ma'am." Andy quickly got in the tub and in position. He then wagged his finger at her in a come hither manner.

Sharon smirked and then slowly made her way to Andy's open arms. She settled in between his legs with her back pressed against his chest. Andy didn't waste any time and began kissing her neck while his hands made there way to her sides. His fingers brushed softly against the side of her breasts.

"So, can I ask you what 'issue' finally got washed away?"

"Jack's infidelity." She answered honestly.

"Ahh. I meant what I said, Sharon. I..."

"Andy. I know. It was..." Sharon sighed, "Donna all over you just, it triggered this flood of memories. Not just the images, but the emotions as well." She paused to get her words right. "Then I thought of you. I looked at my ring. I remembered your words. All the amazing things you said to me. I remembered our dinner at that secret restaurant." Sharon's face lit up as the memories came back. " The pier afterward. That was all it took. All of the sudden all the bad memories, the sleepless nights alone in bed, the hurt, the anger, the guilt, all of it had no more power over me." She slightly turned so she could look at Andy. "I have you. I have romantic dinners, walks on the beach" She winked and said in a low sultry voice, "Ferris wheel rides," Andy smiled at that one. "I feel love, hope, joy. But most importantly, I have trust. I trust you completely, Andy. I didn't recognize it till now and those tears were for that." She leaned into him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you." Andy replied. He was happy she was finally able to let the last remnants of Jack Raydor go.

She turned back around and placed a hand on either side of the tub and leaned her head back on to Andy's shoulder. "You may resume your worshipping." Sharon said with a snooty tone.

"Worshipping?"

"You did call me a goddess." Sharon smirked and closed her eyes, anticipating Andy's carresses.

"I did." Andy looked at the woman sprawled before him, awaiting his touch. She was right, he worshipped her. "Oh, and I do." He whispered into her ear before laying his hands and lips on her.

 **TBC**

 **Ok...So I hope the psychology makes sense. As for what's happening in the tub, I decided to give our adorable couple a little privacy. There's plenty of sex to 'come' (pun intended) ;)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks for all the reviews. This is another short chapter. It's going to be a minute before the next chapter just cause there is a big scene and I want to make sure I do it justice.**

 **Here's the next installment...**

 **Chapter 18**

Andy and Sharon got out of the tub and dried off. As they were getting dressed, their lunch arrived. They enjoyed their lunch and went back to lounging in bed until it was time to go up to the spa.

Andy was a little nervous. He wasn't sure what Gavin had signed them up for. Sharon was looking forward to an afternoon at the spa. Her only worry was the Newhouses. She didn't want to deal with them anymore. They entered the spa and were greeted immediately by a small woman in scrubs.

"Hello, My name is Ariel. Welcome to the Brisa Do Mar Spa, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn. Today you will be starting with a couples massage. Please follow me." She led them into a room and instructed them to get undressed and then put on their robes. Once they were ready, she took them to another room for their couples massage.

"I'd much rather massage you." Andy whispered so only Sharon could hear. She responded with a coy smile. They both laid on their respective tables. The tables were arranged so that Sharon and Andy could face each other. They were both looking at each other wondering who was coming to rub them down. "Hey, maybe it'll be our pals Donna and Carl." Andy's eyebrows started to wiggle.

"Don't even...ugh." Sharon closed her eyes as she shuddered. "I perish the thought." Right then a young medium built man came walking in with a couple of towels.

"Ok, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn. Hello, my name is Heath, I will be your masseur, Mrs. Flynn. Yours will be here in a moment, Mr. Flynn." He gave them both his professional hospitality smile. Sharon smiled back. The young man was quite handsome. He kind of reminded her of Ricky just with a bigger build. Andy had noticed Sharon, once again, not correct someone who called her Mrs. Flynn. He also noticed the 'cat caught the canary' smile that Sharon gave him when Heath said he was going to be hers. A moment later the door opened, and Andy's mouth dropped. In walked in a large, bruiser of a woman. Andy thought this woman could make Rhonda Rousy look like Olive Oil. Her hair was fire engine red. She also was wearing scrubs, but her sleeves were cut-off showing off her chiseled arms. You could tell this woman lifted weights. Andy's face was of sheer shock. Sharon saw the panic in his eyes and looked up. When she saw the woman, it took all the strength she had not to fall apart laughing.

"Hello, my name is Greta. I will be your masseus, Mr. Flynn. Hey Heath." Her voice sounded like Minnie Mouse.

"Hey, you ready?"

"Yep, ok you two, robes off." Andy gave Sharon a pleading look and mouthed the words "switch, please." Sharon took a quick glance at Heath and shook her head no. Sharon had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep herself from laughing. They removed their robes and laid back down again. Andy closed his eyes and braced himself for what he thought would be an excruciating rub down. Greta rubbed her hands together to get them warmed up and placed them on Andy's shoulders and started the massage. Slowly, Andy's grimace turned into a smile as Greta worked her magic. Both Sharon and Andy enjoyed their massages. They would occasionally glance at each other and exchange smiles. Towards the end, Heath spoke up.

"So, you two are almost done here. From here, you, Mrs. Flynn will be going to get a facial. You, Mr. Flynn will be getting a hot shave. Then you both have some time in the sauna" Sharon and Andy both had approving smiles on their faces. Andy, once again, noticed how Sharon didn't bother to correct them on her, or their marital status. He wasn't sure if he should ask her about it. He just tucked that thought away for later. Once they were done, they put their robes back on before standing up. They shook hands with Heath and Greta.

"You guys did a great job. I'm feeling nice and relaxed." Andy grinned.

"Yes. Thank you." Sharon added.

"No problem. I'm glad you enjoyed it." Greta replied in her high squeaky voice.

Heath and Greta left the room. Andy pulled Sharon into his arms.

"Hey beautiful. Meet me in the sauna, later?" Andy crooned.

"That sounds like a possibility." Sharon said in a giggle. Just then Ariel came into the room to escort Sharon to her facial, and to direct Andy over to the salon to get his hot shave.

 **TBC**

 **I hope I haven't lost any of you. There is still a lot that is going to happen so please hang in there. I'm trying to write as fast as I can but without sacrificing quality of content. Thanks for reading. Please let me know what you think;)**


	19. Chapter 19

**Get your popcorn ready...**

 **Chapter 19**

Andy rubbed his hand across his jaw. There was absolutely nothing like a hot shave. His face was as smooth as a baby's bottom and he couldn't wait for Sharon to feel it. He thanked the barber and made his way to the sauna. He didn't see Sharon as he walked over and decided to get things started. He open the door and stepped over to the hot rocks and began pouring the water on them to produce steam. Once the room was suffieciently steamy he found a spot and stretched out. He used a towel as a pillow and closed his eyes waiting for Sharon.

Andy was so relaxed by the massage and the shave that he began to nod off. After a few minutes asleep, Andy was awoken by the feel of a pair of hands on his thighs. He smirked, but thought briefly that something was a little different. He pushed the thought away. When the pair of hands made it to his hardening member, he let out a moan.

"Well, someone is feeling frisky." Andy whispered.

The pair of hands encircled his shaft and pumped it. Andy slightly shifted. Sharon wasn't never this forward in public before. Not to mention she never used both hands at the same time. But what's a vacation without new experiences? So he decided to keep his eyes closed and enjoy the ride.

"Sharon." Andy whispered on another moan. And right then he felt two lips placed around the head. Andy's eyes flew open the moment the thought 'those are not Sharon's lips' entered his mind, and looked towards his manhood. There he found a naked Donna Newhouse hunched over with her mouth on him. Andy leapt up pushing Donna off of him. She flew backwards and landed on her ass, hard.

"What the hell? YOU!"

"Oh, Andy. What's wrong? Weren't we having fun?" Donna asked, acting innocent.

"You're not Sharon...you're NOT Sharon." Andy was freaking out. Why didn't he open his eyes sooner? He was a complete idiot. Donna picked herself off the floor and sauntered over to Andy.

"So? Oh come on. Don't tell me in the twenty-five years you have been with her that the thought of having something a little different every once in a while didn't cross you mind."

"You're looney tunes lady you know that." Andy was trying to get away, but Donna had him pinned by the benches on the side wall. He was scared that if he sat down she would get on his lap.

"Oh, please. It's perfectly natural for guys to want more than one woman." Donna explained. "You cops just need to loosen up. I can definetly help with that." She placed her hands on his robes' collar and kissed him hard. Andy put his hands around her wrists and tried to pull her off of himself. Donna started putting up a fight, intent on getting him out of his robe and horizontal.

"Not interested. I'm perfectly happy with Sharon." Andy continued to struggle with Donna as she pulled on his robe. "She's the only one I want and need." The tie was loosened by all the movement and Andy was trying to keep the robe from opening completely.

"Stop being a fuddy duddy, and have some fun." Donna continued pulling. "I promise you I'll make it worth your while." She licked her lips.

"I told you NOT INTERESTED! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Andy yelled.

"OH, but now that I've had a taste..."

BANG! Donna and Andy stopped their tug-of-war when the door to the sauna was thrown wide open. In the doorway stood Sharon with her feet slightly apart and her arms folded across her chest. She glared at Donna Newhouse. Andy smirked for second before schooling his features. He recognized the stance Sharon was in, Darth Raydor has arrived at Brisa Do Mar.

 **TBC**

 **Let me know your thoughts...;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**I have placed another Major Crimes easter egg. Though this one is big with bright colors...meaning it's easy to pick out.**

 **DUUUH DUH DUH DUUUH DUH DUH DUUUH DUH DUH DUUUUHH(Vader Theme)**

 **Chapter 20**

Sharon broke her glare at Donna Newhouse to bend down and pick up Donna's robe. She had discarded it as soon as she walked into the sauna. Sharon took the robe and the four steps to get to Donna and Andy. She moved in between the two, forcing Donna to let go of Andy's robe. Andy immediately turned and fixed his robe. Tying it as tight as he could around himself. Andy turned back around and just watched his girlfriend.

"Put this on." Sharon ordered and shoved the robe into Donna's hands and pushed her further away from Andy. "Security, and the resort manager Maurice will all be joining us soon."

"Really Sharon. We're all adults here. Come on. Look at him. That is just too much man for a girl to take care of all by herself. We can have fun together. You need to share...Sharon." Donna tried to coo.

"I don't share. Get covered up." Sharon practically growled. Andy had never heard her voice that low and gravely before. It was ominous, dangerous, and beyond sexy.

"You guys really do not know how to have fun." Donna complained.

Just then, Maurice the resort manager showed up with two security guys behind him. "What seems to be the problem, Mrs. Flynn?" Though once his eyes landed on Donna Newhouse putting on her robe, he had an idea.

Sharon turned to Maurice and answered, "Mrs. Newhouse here has sexually harrassed and assaulted my hus...um Mr. Flynn. Please notify the local police. Gentlemen please take her into custody until the local PD get here, thank you."

Maurice started to get aggravated. The last thing a resort needed was to have the cops called. He did have to enforce the code of conduct, hopefully that would be enough. First, he had to do his best to manage the situation. He raised his hand to stop security. "Mrs. Flynn, I'm sure that this can be resolved. I assure you, we have rules for this sort of thing. Mrs. Newhouse, I'm sure is sorry."

"Not really. If he had just kept his eyes closed we wouldn't be in this mess. I, for one, was enjoying myself. Though I do regret it didn't last very long." Donna rolled her eyes while she wined. Donna was getting annoyed. She had never been denied what she wanted before.

"Mrs. Newhouse, you are not helping the situation. Please, Mrs. Flynn, I'm sure we can figure this out without involving the authorities. Please, I do not want to bother the other guests with a big to do. I assure you the resort does have a policy to deal with these things, but quietly." Maurice pleaded. Sharon looked at Maurice and decided to give him a break.

"Mrs. Newhouse for Maurices' sake, I'm going to give you one of two choices. Either apologize and then you and your husband leave the resort, or be arrested for sexually assaulting a police officer." Sharon stated.

"You do know my husband is a major donor to the LAPD. I wouldn't bite the hand that feeds you."

"Are you trying to solicite two ranking officers of the LAPD?"

"She's not. Right, Mrs. Newhouse? You're not." Maurice's eyes were as big as saucers.

"Relax Maurice." Donna turned to Sharon. "My husband will be calling your commisioner about this. Threatening to have me arrested for a trumped up charge. Andy over there was enjoying himself. I don't see any assault here." Donna couldn't believe the gall of this woman.

"Get over yourself lady." Andy retorted before Sharon placed her hand on his chest. She didn't need him adding to the mess. How does this man always manage to get himself into trouble? She asked herself.

"I heard him tell you to leave him alone and when I opened the door, you were trying to force his robe off. That's considered assault." She took a step forward towards Donna forcing Donna back. "And I have no problem explaining to the commisioner the inappropriate behavior exhibited by a donor."

"My behavior was perfectly appropriate, honey." Donna quickly remarked.

"And how she believes her philanthropy gives her carte blanche to treat ranked officers as personal objects. He will agree with me that the LAPD is not for sale." This woman was trying Sharon's patience. Was she this shallow and spoiled? Sharon hated uber rich people who think the world should submit to their will just because of the size of their wallet.

"Fun. It was a little adult fun. I was just trying to help loosen the man up. You should know he was all about the special attention he was getting from me." Donna looked over at Andy but he kept his head down and his eyes on Sharon.

Sharon pursed her lips, "I doubt that. So what will it be? Are you leaving in your own car or in the back of a squad car?" Sharon stood there, her death glare full born on Donna.

"Fine." Donna rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry, Andy." And then added. "That you opened your eyes, and cut our time so so short. Maybe in another life?" with a smirked and a wink.

"In your dreams." Andy grumbled.

"Obviously you don't understand what an apology is." Sharon rolled her eyes and then turned to the manager. "Maurice, why don't you go help Mrs. Newhouse let her husband know they are leaving early. And then help them check out, please."

"Yes ma'am. I would also like to inform Mrs. Newhouse that she and her husband are now banned from the Brisa Do Mar, for assaulting another guest. We will not tolerate this kind of behavior in the resort. Thank you Mrs. Flynn for keeping this 'in house' so to speak"

"Hey, you can't ban us. We pay your salary." Donna cried to Maurice.

"Yes I can. And no you don't." Maurice nodded his head.

"Wait, till my Carl hears about this. Just you wait." Donna stormed off like a spoiled brat.

"You're welcome, Maurice. I very much would like to get back to my vacation thank you." With that Sharon grabbed a hold of Andy's hand and pulled him along as they all left the sauna.

...

Back in their dressing room, Sharon and Andy stood in their robes holding each other.

"Hey, you ok?" Andy started.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." Sharon spoke into Andy's neck.

"I'm fine. I feel a little bit dirty...in more ways than one." Andy squeezed Sharon and placed a kiss on top of her head. "And I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to let you down."

"You didn't let me down." Sharon stood there, enjoying the embrace. But she had to know where his guilt was coming from, "Andy?"

"Hmmm?"

"How far did it get?"

Andy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "I closed my eyes and dozed off waiting for you. I was awoken by a pair of hands on me. I was a little out of it, so for a second I assumed it was you. But then doubt crept in cause it didn't feel right. Next thing I know I feel a mouth go around me and I knew immediately it wasn't you. My eyes flew open and found her kneeling over me. It lasted all but ten seconds, but still. I _reacted_ to her. I even let out a moan. I should have opened my eyes the second I felt something. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Andy kept holding on to Sharon. "Oh then she kissed me. That's when she grabbed my robe."

"I can't believe that woman." Sharon looked up at Andy. "Thank you for telling me the truth." Sharon valued honesty above all else. She wasn't going to blame Andy for any of this. She heard what he said to Donna, so she knew she didn't have to worry. A small smile crept across her face.

"How did you know it wasn't me."

"I just knew. Like I said, it didn't feel right. None of it. But I was kind of in a haze from the massage and shave, not to mention the thick steam and heat of the sauna. So it took me a second. I really am sorry, Sharon."

"Stop apologizing. You did nothing wrong." She looked up into his brown eyes. "Atleast you didn't hit her. And you didn't give her any ammunition to turn this one around on you and paint you as the aggressor. Those are the two important parts. Plus..." Sharon looked down. "I heard what you said to her...about me being the only one you want and need."

"It's the God honest truth." Andy put his finger under her chin and lifted her face so she was looking at him again. He bent down and took her lips with his. It was a sweet but passionate kiss. The kind that made Sharon weak in the knees. Sharon began to deepen it, when there was a knock on the door

They broke apart and Sharon answered, "Come in." Sharon looked at Andy and shrugged her shoulders.

"Mr. and Mrs. Flynn. I hope you are both alright." Ariel asked.

"We're fine."

"The Newhouses are excentric, I guess. But they have never gone this far."

"You know them?" Sharon asked.

"Sort of. They're regulars, once a month. And well, gossip is huge among us little people. And when you're dealing with rich people, there's usually a lot to talk about. Oh, I shouldn't be even talking to you guys but you're both different from our usual clientel. You know you're the first to...well...turn them down."

"You're kidding."

"No, they are notorious swingers. Though, between the two, she's way more aggressive than he is..."

"Ya think?" Andy muttered.

"...And they have always managed to rope in another couple. You're the first we've known to not 'play along' so to speak." Ariel smiled brightly at them.

"Well, they, or I should say, she thought we could be bought. She was wrong." Sharon sighed, "Look, Ariel, we would like to just get back to our cottage and forget the whole thing." Sharon blurted.

"Definetly." Andy whispered to himself. He wanted a scalding hot shower so he could wash Donna off of him.

"Well, I kind of can't let you do that." Ariel said shyly.

"Why not?" Sharon asked. She was getting annoyed.

"Um, well you still have a couple of appointments left. Mr. Baker insisted we not let you back out of anything."

"Ugh. Gavin." Sharon thought about just calling Gavin and explaining to him the situation, but that really wasn't a conversation she felt like having right now. "Fine. What's left?"

"Um well, first you both will be going to the salon to get hair and nails done. Mr. Flynn you will then be going over to our tailor Vinnie Vicci, while Mrs. Flynn, you will be meeting with the manager of our boutique, and dresser extraordinaire, Greg LaVoi. After which you will be meeting each other over at the Gazebo looking over the 10th hole of our beautiful golf course, and of course the ocean, for a private dinner."

Sharon looked over at Andy. She really just wanted to go back to the cottage. I guess it was going to have to wait.

Andy shrugged his shoulders and said, "At least this time, we know we won't have to deal with the Newhouses." They really could only hope.

 **TBC**

 **I hope I did Darth Raydor justice. I even watched a couple of episodes over and over again to try to get the right vibe. So please let me know how I did.**

 **P.S. Thank you so much for your continued support. Its my fuel and my muse, really, thank you;)**


	21. Chapter 21

**I'm so glad you guys enjoyed my foray into Darth land. It was fun. We have a little more 'plot' to get through before we return to Shandy land. But I promise the romance (and the smut) will be back.**

 **Chapter 21**

They went about their salon appointments. Andy finished before Sharon and went ahead to Vinnie's little shop at the resort. He walked in and was immediately approached by a short, thin, old man in a fitted suit with a vest and a strip of measuring tape hanging around his neck.

"Mr. Flynn?" The man inquired.

"Yep, that's me." Andy smiled.

"Good. You comma with me. I have a good suit for you. Good suit." Andy followed the little man and chuckled. And knew a bunch of old guys just like him back in Jersey. He knew he was gonna get a perfectly tailored suit.

Meanwhile, Sharon was almost done with her salon appointment. If this hadn't been a gift from Gavin, they would have hidden themselves away in their cottage for the rest of the weekend. But alas, that would have to wait. She got up and thanked the stylist and the nail technician. Ariel popped her head in and asked if she was ready.

"In light of today's events, I figure you wouldn't mind an escort, Mrs. Flynn."

"Oh, that is just fine, Ariel. Thank you." She smiled at the young attendant and an idea popped in her head. "Say, Ariel, would you mind helping me with something for Mr. Flynn?"

"Sure! Whatever you need." Ariel practically bounced. She loved being a part of little surprises like this. It bolstered her faith in love.

"Ok. This is what I need you to do..."

...

Sharon looked at her reflection in the bank of mirrors that practically encircled her. She was wearing a long, crimson red, chaffon dress. With a halter top and completely bare back. Greg was on the ground, pinning the hem. He worked quickly, manipulating the fabric like a magician. She was in lala land when she heard a commotion.

"There you are! You have some nerve, lady." Carl Newhouse's image appeared in Sharon's bank of mirrors. She rolled her eyes. She had a feeling they wouldn't go home quietly.

"I think your wife is the one that has some nerve."

"Who do you think you are, kicking us out?" Carl became enraged when he heard what happened. He didn't know what shocked him more. Getting kicked out of a resort or them being turned down. He thought he had explained to Donna that you have to handle cops differently, but obviously she didn't get it. He was trying to do damage control now. Well, as much damage control you can do pissed.

"I'm not the one who is kicking you out. Assaulting a guest is against hotel policy. Not to mention the law."

"How do you know it was assault? Donna is very good at what she does. It's hard to believe he didn't enjoy it."

"Well, he didn't. He even yelled at her to leave him alone."

"Look, why don't you go tell Maurice that it was a misunderstanding and that there was no assault. I'll pay for another weekend here, anytime, your choosing." Carl put on his smooth smile.

Sharon glared at Carl through the mirror. "Are you trying to bribe a police officer?"

"No, just trying to come to a mutually beneficial agreement. One where we get to stay, and you get something you want." Carl continued with his smile. Sharon actually wished Andy was here to punch it off of his face. She shook her head, she couldn't believe she just had that thought.

"You leaving the premises IS what we want."

"So, you are trying to kick us out."

"Your wife did that for you. You want an agreement? You leave the resort and we won't press charges." Sharon explainded.

"Why are you being a bitch?" Sharon's eyes widened and she looked right at Carl.

"I think expecting to have a romantic weekend getaway with the man I love, undisturbed, is not too much to ask. Andy told you in the pool, we wanted to spend our time together, just the two of us." At this point, Greg popped his head up.

"Ok, darling. Go so I can quickly get this done. Cinderella can't be late to the ball." He turned to Carl Newhouse and said, "I'm sorry sir, but I am gonna have to ask you to leave. You are disturbing my guest."

"It's not your shop, Greg! You can't tell me what to do." Carl snapped back.

"The hell it isn't. Go! Or I'll call security, sir." Greg LaVoi stood there, staring Carl down. The man might be rich and a regular but Greg didn't tolerate rudeness. Plus he really liked Sharon, she was a delight to work with.

Sharon had escaped to the changing room in the shop, when Greg told her too. She was hoping he could get rid of Carl for her. The nerve of those people. Thinking they can do whatever to whomever cause of their money. While the staring contest was going down, Maurice entered the shop.

"Mr. Newhouse, please. You and your wife need to leave, immediately. I will not have you harass anymore guests or staff. Your car has already been brought around." He turned to the two big security guys behind him. "Escort him to his room so he can gather his things. And then make sure they both get taken to their car and off the premises, understood. And try to be discreet." The two burly men nodded and looked over at Carl Newhouse. Carl sighed and slouched his shoulders. He and his wife would have to find another resort to vacation at. He had to have a talk with his wife about tact. He walked off with the security detail. Maurice turned to Greg and asked, "Is Mrs. Flynn alright?"

"Yes. I almost done with her gown. Is everything set at the Gazebo?"

"Yes. Mr. Baker gave specific instructions and they have been fulfilled. You know how he can be."

"Tell me about it. Atleast he knows what he's doing. The dress looks amazing on her. Hopefully they can salvage the rest of their weekend here."

"Spread the word. After what the damn Newhouses did, I want to make sure that the Flynns' are treated like royalty, understood?"

"You got it!" Greg was more than happy to oblige.

Maurice walked out and saw the Newhouses loading their car. Thank goodness, they were leaving. Now to give the Flynns' an anniversary dinner of a lifetime.

 **TBC**

 **A/N: OMG! That premier was AWESOME. It's nice to have them back on TV.**


	22. Chapter 22

**First, let me just say that I'm loving the new episodes. I wish there was more than just 8. Second, bummer that we're gonna end up with another lengthy hiatus, waiting for season 6.**

 **Now that we got that and the Newhouses out of the way, let us get back to some Shandy romance.**

 **Chapter 22**

Sharon finished putting on the diamond stud earrings in her ears and stepped back to look at herself in the mirror. She looked "red-carpet" good. She couldn't wait to see Andy's reaction to her. The dress she was wearing was a crimson red, halter top dress, with a low back so that hers was entirely bare. It flowed down to her heels where it was masterfully tailored to her height and there was slit clean up to her hip, showing off her leg. Her hair was down in soft layers and her make-up was minimal but beautiful. The earrings and the claddagh ring her only jewelery. She turned and made her way to the front of the shop. She could see Ariel crossing the lobby towards her.

Once she approached, Ariel spoke, "You look awesome! Oh, here you go Mrs. Flynn." She hands Sharon a black clutch. "Are you ready to go?"

"Thank you. Yes." Sharon smiled.

Ariel turned around and said, "Follow me." She walked Sharon to the other side of the staircase, where the doors out to another patio area and the golf course were. They walked to the far side of the patio and stopped at a path. "Follow this path through that little patch of foliage and you will see the gazebo down on the edge of the cliff. Everything is lit, so you should have no problem seeing. Enjoy your dinner."

"Thank you, Ariel. For everything." Ariel gave her a nod and walked back to the hotel. Sharon took a breath and started walking down the path.

...

Andy had been waiting for what seemed like forever. He walked around the gazebo, getting a lay of the land. The gazebo was beautiful. There were outdoor christmas lights strung around the rafters up in the roof giving off a soft yellow glow. A small table for two was set up in the middle with a crisp white linen cloth and soft blue knapkins. A waiter was standing off to the side at another table that had, what Andy assumed, a gourmet dinner ready to be served. A chilled bottle of sparkling cider was in a standing ice bucket right next to the table.

Andy then walked down to the edge to look over the cliff at the ocean. As he was thinking over the events of the day, he heard the soft footfalls of someone coming down the path. He turned, knowing full well it was Sharon, and froze. His eyes widened and his hand went immediatley to rub on his earlobe. As she got closer, his jaw dropped and a 'wow' escaped with his breath. The dress hugged her body in all the right places, and the slit let him see her gorgeous leg. He slowly motioned for her to turn with his other hand. She did so knowing he was going to gasp when he saw the back, or lack there of. Sure enough, as she turned she heard a hitch in his breath. Sharon started to blush. She still wasn't used to Andy's reaction to her appearence. Andy bit the inside of his cheek to make sure he wasn't dreaming. He was raking her body with his eyes all the while trying to keep the image of Provenza in a speedo in his mind so he wouldn't end up taking her right there.

Sharon turned back around and gave Andy the once over as well. Andy was in a black pinstrip three piece suit with a white shirt, black tie with thin wispy curls of crimson red, and a crimson red pocket square. He looked so handsome it made her knees weak.

She stepped up to him and placed her hands on his chest. "Hi." She gave him a smile. "You look incredibly handsome."

Andy blinked at her, shook his head and stepped back. He wasn't done looking at her. Sharon became confused at Andy's behavior. He began to walk around her, still looking at her up and down. Sharon was getting a little nervous. "Andy?"

Andy stopped and stepped up behind her. He placed his fingertips on her right shoulder and ran them down her arm. "No words." He whispered.

"Hmm?" Sharon turned and looked up into Andy's eyes. He looked like he was in a daze.

He moved his hand and skimmed his finger along her jaw until he was at her chin where he stopped. He took a deep breath and spoke with a low rumble. "There are no words that can come close to describing you this evening." A smile started to spread through Sharon's face. "Beautiful, gorgouse, exquisite, they just don't seem to be enough."

"I thought 'wow' worked." She winked at him and then turned toward the table.

Andy growled a little. He love it when Sharon played the confident vixen. It was hot as hell. He had to take another breath to calm himself down or else he was going to have to ask the waiter to leave. Andy quickly turned and grabbed a hold of Sharon's hand and led her up the two steps into the gazebo. The waiter, Ronnie, stepped up and pulled Sharon's chair out for her.

"Thank you." After waiting a few seconds for Andy to sit down, Ronnie grabbed the chilled bottle of sparkling cider and began filling both their flutes. Andy and Sharon looked at each other and smiled. Now with the Newhouses out of the way, they were both pretty sure that the rest of the weekend was going to be smooth sailing. Andy reached for his filled flute and raised it up.

"A toast?"

"Oh, yes." Sharon reached for her glass and raised it along side Andy's.

"To my everything. I love you. Happy Anniversary." Andy's eyes darkened and had a hint of mist to them.

Sharon smiled and nodded her head. "To my everything. I love you. Happy Anniversary, Andy." She too was getting emotional. They clinked their glasses and both took their respective sips, without loosing eye contact.

Ronnie stepped up to the table holding two plates. He placed them down in front of Sharon and Andy and explained the dish. "For starters we have an avocado and smoked tuna tapas. Enjoy"

"Oh, this looks amazing." Sharon picked one up and took a rather large bite. Andy watched with a grin on his face. He loved watching Sharon eat. He stared as her tongue whipped out and cleaned off her lips. Andy tried to suppress a growl but failed. Sharon heard it and locked eyes with Andy. She knew she was driving him nuts. This particular time, she was doing it on purpose. She repeated her actions; taking a bite and then licking her lips, only this time she slowed it down and added a small moan, like she was really trying to savor the flavor when in fact she was just trying to tease Andy. And it was working really well. Andy had to look down at his plate and mumbled something like "...wicked witch..." which made Sharon release a small giggle.

Andy leaned forward so that Ronnie wouldn't hear. "Enjoying yourself?"

"Hmmmm. Immensely."

Andy rolled his eyes at her answer and the coy smile that followed. He looked back down at his plate and began eating his food.

Once they had finished with their appetizers, Ronnie cleared their plates and then got their entrees ready.

As they were waiting for their entrees, music began playing around them from the speakers in the rafters. Andy put his knapkin down and got up. Sharon watched him curiously as he stood in front of her and reached his hand out to her.

"May I have this dance?" Sharon blushed a little and took Andy's hand. He pulled her close, placing her hands over his heart before wrapping his arms around her waist. He slowly stroked her lower back while they swayed back and forth. Sharon looked into Andy's eyes and moved her hands to around his neck where she played with his hairline. They pushed their foreheads together enjoying their little bubble.

"You know it's kind of ironic." Andy whispered.

"What is?" Sharon moved her head back and looked up.

"The better a dress looks on you, the more I want to take it off you."

"Ha ha. I see."

They continue dancing, smiling, even exchanging a couple of soft kisses. Both aware of the waiter. As soon as the song ended, they sat back down and Ronnie was ready with their entrees.

"For our entree, shrimp verde over linguinie." Ronnie said as he placed the plates down.

"This looks incredible. Thanks." Andy was enjoying the meal. Everything they had eaten tonight, hell, since they got here, was fantastic. They ate in comfortable silence, giving each other little looks every once in a while. When they finished with their entrees another song came on over the speakers. This time Sharon was the first one to get up. She walked over to the waiter and whispered something in his ear. Ronnie in turn whispered something back. They went back and forth a couple of rounds. Sharon then turned, walked back towards the table, picked up her clutch and Andy's hand along her way out of the gazebo. When they got to the steps, Andy pulled back and asked.

"You don't want dessert?"

"Not yet." Sharon continued to pull him over to the edge of the cliff. They could still hear the music, but had a little more privacy. She turned and encircled her arms around his neck. Andy instinctively placed his arms around her waist.

"So? What did you say to Ronnie?" Andy was curious.

"I just asked him to hold off on dessert."

"Oh?" Andy was curious about what Sharon had planned.

"I wanted to dance again and then maybe take a little stroll down the path. He said the view down by the other side of the green is really beatiful."

"Ok. Well, after this song?"

"Yes." Sharon smiled brightly up at Andy. She then nuzzled into Andy's neck while Andy tightened his arms. They swayed back and forth to the music for a couple of minutes. When the song ended, Sharon stepped back and took Andy's hand in hers. They strolled over to the other end of the green. Ronnie was right, the view was spectacular. The manicured golf course on one side and the ocean on the other. All the foliage expertly placed. A knee high white fence along the edge, to warn people of the danger. Sharon stood facing the ocean and Andy stepped up right behind her, wrapping his arms around her and placing his chin on her shoulder.

"A full moon." Andy mentioned before beginning to place light kisses along her shoulder.

"That must explain the Newhouses." They both giggled.

While Andy kept busy with her shoulder and neck, Sharon managed to get into her clutch and pull out the small package she had brought with her. She then pulled Andy's hand from her stomach, turned it palm up and placed the little gift in his hand. Andy's hand closed around the gift. He stopped his ministrations and looked over her shoulder to look at what she had placed in her hand.

"What is this?" Andy asked while he stepped back and looked at the present.

"Happy Anniversary. Open it." Sharon's eyes were dancing along with the smile on her lips. Andy pulled the wrapping off and looked at the small velvet box. He then opened it to reveal a beautiful white gold ring etched with geometric shapes, a large, sparkling oval emerald, surrounded by two shimmering diamonds. A small slip of paper was wedge under the band. He pulled out the paper and unfolded it. It said 'yes' in bold black letters. He looked up at Sharon and she nodded her head. He then took out the ring and saw that she had had it engraved, 'Sharon's' it said. He smiled and then handed the ring over to Sharon.

He stuck his left hand out and asked, "would you like to do the honors?" Sharon hummed and slowly slid the ring onto his finger. She then kissed his lips. As soon as she was done he grabbed her and swung her around before capturing her lips in a deep and passionate kiss. Just then they heard a 'tsk tsk tsk' in the back ground. Before either even registered the noise, let alone know what was that made the noise, they were surrounded by a strong mist soaking their clothes. They stopped and looked around. The sprinklers on the golf course had gone off. Andy grabbed Sharon's hand and they ran off towards the gazebo.

 **TBC**

 **I hope you are all enjoying this so far. There is more fun, romance, and smut to come...hehehe;)**


	23. Chapter 23

**I am sooooo sorry for how much time has passsed. RL is hectic, softball season just started and not only do two of my girls play but i coach too. I also have been having a little block when I do sit to write. Obviously, as of this Wednesday, this story is a little AU. I absolutely loved loved LOVED the proposal, though they could of kept the shot and had her nod her head at least before fading to black. I've watched it so much my oldest kid can recite all the lines. AND THAT SONG! Beautiful, download it right off the bat and can't stop listening to it. Anywho, here we go...**

 **Thanks again for your continued support. It means so much to me.**

 **This chapter is rated capital M. NSFW people! You have been warned, cautioned, advised and informed, ;)**

 **Chapter 23**

Ronnie was busy cleaning everything up. He had a feeling that when the Flynn's got back they wouldn't want to stay for dessert. He packed the large slice of key-lime pie and two forks in a to go container. As the he was cleaning up the rest of dinner, he heard a 'tsk tsk tsk'. NO! thought Ronnie. He turned around in time to see the sprinkler heads on the golf course pop up and begin spraying the grasses. He looked down at his watch. He had lost track of time. He looked up to see Andy and Sharon sprinting towards the gazebo. Ronnie grabbed the napkins off the table and ran out of the gazebo.

"Oh, my God! Oh, my God! I am sooo sorry. I didn't realize what time it was. I should have warned you." Ronnie was in a panic. If Maurice finds out that he was the one to tell Sharon to take Andy to the other side of the green, without looking at the time, he was likely to fire him. Andy and Sharon were giggling as they used the napkins to wipe themselves off.

"It's ok, Ronnie. It just makes the moment that much more memorable." Andy threw a look and a smile to Sharon, who reciprocated immediately.

"Yes, Ronnie. Thank you. The view was amazing." Sharon gave Ronnie an approving smile.

"Yeah, it is." Andy chimed in, obviously with double meaning as Andy was ogling Sharon again. Her dress was completely drenched and clung to her body like a second skin. But even more enticing were the drops of water that would drip from her hair and travel down her bare back causing her to shiver every once in a while. All Andy could think about was having his lips on her skin, following the droplets.

Sharon looked over her shoulder at Andy and squinted slightly knowing very well what he meant. The smile she found on his lips and the look in his eye sent shockwaves to her core. They had a lot to talk about, but for once Sharon was NOT in the mood to talk. At least not yet.

"Anyway, Ronnie. This has been amazing but I think it is time for Andy and I to go back to our room. Thank you for everything." She pulled a twenty from her clutch, and handed it to him. He tried to wave it off.

"Oh, no ma'am. I can't take a tip. I got you guys caught in the sprinklers. That's...that's...not right."

"You gave us a funny moment. And like Andy said it made this night very memorable. And for a good reason. We needed a laugh, to shake off the day. So, please, accept this and thank you." Sharon pushed the now folded bill into his hand.

"I...I got dessert for you to go. I had a feeling you guys would want to head back, just not for this reason."

"Oh, the other reason is still valid, I assure you." Andy crooned. Sharon shot Andy another little glare for his contribution to the conversation.

"You didn't ruin anything, and I'll make sure that Maurice knows what an awesome job you have done."

"Oh please don't tell him. I'll be fired for sure."

"No you won't. I promise." Sharon nodded her head.

"Don't worry kid. She always does the right thing. You won't get in trouble." Andy tried to reassure him.

Ronnie looked at the two of them. He wished more people were like them. "Ok. Here's the dessert. Enjoy the rest of your stay."

"I'm sure we will." Sharon took the doggie bag from Ronnie, her clutch, and Andy's hand and made a bee-line to the path.

...

They both power walked to their cottage. Andy couldn't remember the last time he had walked that fast. He couldn't get the card key out of his pocket quick enough. Once they got into the cottage, Sharon went and put the dessert in the fridge. She then placed her clutch on the table behind the couch. Andy stood and watched her flit around the room. Once she started for the bedroom and ensuite, Andy grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace.

"Where do you think you are going?" Andy growled into her ear. He pulled her into his chest. He reached up to the back of her neck and undid the button holding up her dress. It quickly dropped to the floor and pooled around her feet, leaving her standing in just her lace panties.

"I was hoping to dry off." She remarked shyly.

"No way. I like you wet." Andy nibbled on her earlobe, accenting his double meaning. Sharon was swooning. She loved it when Andy got like this. Possesive and purely masculine, with just a touch of sweetness. It was so arousing. Andy looked into her eyes and slowly moved them into the bedroom. Soon the back of her knees hit the end of the bed. Sharon sat and then scooted back while Andy followed her on all fours, straddling her legs. Once she was laying in the middle of the bed, Andy captured her lips and positioned his body towards the right side of her slipping one of his legs between hers. He kissed her passionately. Andy grabbed Sharon's wrists and pulled them up over her head.

"Don't you dare move." He commanded. He then, proceeded to make his way down her body, kissing and nipping. He knew how sensitive her neck and breasts were and planned on teasing the hell out of her tonight. Sharon began to respond, moaning as he hit a particularly sensitive spot on her neck. His hands made their way to her breasts, one massaging the soft flesh while the other played with her taught nipple. Sharon began to feel her body react to Andy. The heat and moisture gathering between her legs. She knew he was gonna torture her until she begged, but it was sweet torture. She liked it. She found her orgasms to be even more incredible when he did this much foreplay.

Andy smirked. He wanted to make this anniversary special, a celebration of making it through the last two years. But he didn't expect it to be this memorable, good and bad. But they made it through, and he was determined to make the most of the time left at the resort. He turned his full attention to Sharon's body. He made his way to her breasts where his hands had been keeping busy. He placed his mouth over her left nipple. Her skin had a slight dampness to it. He could taste the rain water mixed with her sweat, giving her skin a salty and sweet flavor that was driving him crazy.

"You are absolutely delicious." He whispered as he continued to suck and flick her nipple with his tongue, smiling as he heard a soft moan escape from Sharon's lips. He moved over to her other breast and repeated his actions eliciting more moans from Sharon.

"You...are...incredible." Sharon said with every breath. Andy kept moving his way south, eager to please her there. When his hands made it to the edge of her lace panties he hooked a finger on to the elastic. He played with the top of her panties, kissing right above the edge while slowly edging them down. Sharon lifted her hips to help him remove the now offending item. Once she was naked he took a moment to enjoy the view of Sharon below him. Andy leaned over and whispered, "I love you," and placed a kiss sweetly on her lips. Sharon caught Andy's eyes and saw nothing but desire and a little bit of mischief. A very good combination for Sharon.

Andy went back to Sharon's breasts tenderly caressing her with his fingertips while he blew on her nipple again. The sensations, though light, brought powerful little shocks of pleasure that went straight to her core. Andy loved how responsive Sharon was. No matter how light or subtle of a touch; she could feel it. He played her body like a violin. She arched her back and moaned Andy's name, letting him know how well he was doing. By the time he made it to her core again, she was in sweet agony. He peppered her inner thighs with kisses while lifting her leg up over his shoulder. He repeated with her other leg and heard Sharon sigh.

"Patience, my dear. You know good things come to those who wait." He gave her core a light lick, making her shudder. He had to bite the inside of his cheek real quick to keep himself from losing it. Her essence tingled on his tongue. He placed kisses along her folds before teasing her again with the tip of his tongue. Sharon moaned and opened herself up to him even more. With the help of his fingers, Andy dove his tongue into her entrance before trailing it back up to her nub. He continued licking and flicking alternating his speed and pressure. Sharon fisted the edge of her pillow and arched her back as the muscles in her legs began to quiver.

"Oh God, Andy...oh...Andy!" She was practically screaming as the first wave of heat rolled through her body. Her pores crying from the ecstacy, creating a sheen on her skin. Andy's tongue was dancing on her clit, eliciting another, stronger wave that had Sharon seeing stars. She screamed out again as her body stiffened and then quivered for a moment before Andy began to ease her down. He licked her clean and then slowly made his way back up her body, a smug grin plastered on his lips. He moved over to her side and watched as she tried to recover from one of the most incredible, intense orgasms she's ever had. Andy had been able to do this to her before, but he was the only one. She didn't even know it existed before him. The best was that he saved these kinds of orgasms for special occasions, compounding the moment. She would actually need time to recover before they could continue and he was fine with that. He lightly brought her arms down to her sides and kissed her cheek while brushing her hair out of her face. Once her breathing calmed a bit, she turned her head and opened her eyes to see a very confident Andy looking down on her.

"God, I love you." She whispered.

"I take it that was satisfactory, Captain?" Andy chuckled. He loved pleasing her, but rocking her world like he just did, was priceless.

"Exceptional, Lieutenant. Exceptional." She smiled, "I'm gonna need a moment...or two." She giggled. She couldn't move. Her body was completely limp. Relaxed didn't even begin to describe how free and loved she felt.

"Take your time, I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and pecked her on the lips. "Except to the fridge to get some water and that dessert."

"Yes, water. I could definitely use some water. And some sugar would be good. Definitely need to recharge." Sharon still had a daydream smile on her lips. Andy chuckled again before going over to the fridge and grabbing two water bottles and the key lime pie. He walked back to the bed and stop by the edge and looked at Sharon. She was looking up at the ceiling, her hand on her forehead and her hair fanned out on the pillow. One leg was bent up while the other was straight out on the bed. She still had a smile on her lips, and a glow eminating from her skin. She was radiant. Though, Andy could tell there was something on her mind.

 **TBC**

 **Please let me know what you think. I love all reviews, I just wish I had enough time to respond to all of you.**

 **Please know that you taking the time to read my words means the world to me.**

 **Next chapter is going to be a minute. They have to talk about everything that had happened with the Newhouses. We all know Sharon is a discusser of all things. I feel she would want to talk about it, plus her gift, and the fact that she hasn't corrected anyone who called her "Mrs. Flynn." I want to make sure that the conversation is true to who Andy and Sharon are. I want it to be organic. Hopefully it comes out right.**

 _ *****FANGIRL ALERT*****_

 _ **THAT ENGAGEMENT WAS AWESOME! OMG! I AM COMPLETELY OBSESSED! I HAVE WATCHED IT OVER AND OVER, I JUST CAN'T GET ENOUGH! THE NEXT EPISODE CANNOT COME FAST ENOUGH! AAAAAAAHHHHH!**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Sorry Sorry Soo so sorry for making you wait so long. RL has gotten really real. I found it difficult to not only find the time to write but also the will. Hopefully I'll get back into it and at least finish this story. Thank you for sticking with me. I appreciate your time and words. Especially in this trying time.**

 **I can't believe we're in hiatus once again. But at least it's a hiatus and not done. I absolutely love this show. I can not wait till the new season starts. I'm so happy finally gave Sharon her promotion. And I CANNOT wait for the Shandy wedding.**

 **I'm not going to change anything. This story was started before 5b so I'm keeping Howard as asst. chief. But I have figured out a way to set up the engagement. I will not get to that point in this story, but you'll see the set up for it. So on with the vacay...**

 **This is rated M.**

 **Chapter 24**

Andy placed the two water bottles and the pie on his nightstand. He was still in his tux, so he took a moment to get undressed. He got into bed and settled himself next to Sharon. She was still in a daze. Andy began to pepper her abdomen with little kisses making his way up between her breast before looking at her. It took a second to finally capture her attention.

"I can hear your gears grinding. I thought I put a stop to that."

"For a moment, yes you did. Very well, I might add. But eventually they start back up again." She gave Andy a weak smile. Getting her mind to stop churning was an almost impossible task. But something that Andy was able to accomplish from time to time.

"Well, maybe I need to try harder." Andy bent down and lightly bit on her right nipple before soothing it with his tongue, making Sharon gasp. He maneuvered his way in between her legs. He wasn't going to let her mind get in the way of their romantic weekend. So much had already happened, he needed to keep her present and out of her head. He kissed his way up to her lips...

He looked her in the eyes, and smiled."If I have to make love to you all night to keep you out of that pretty little head of yours, I will." He bent down and kissed her passionately. "We've had enough, distractions, no more."

"Andy...wait when did you get undressed?"

Andy smiled, "Oh, now you notice."

Sharon gave him a glare. "You have been distracting me."

"When I went to get the dessert and water, I took my clothes off before I got into bed. Saves time for later." He kissed her again.

"Oh...we need to talk, Andy"

"Not right now. We have dessert." Andy turned and grabbed the to-go container. He opened it up and filled the fork with the decadent dessert. Sharon smirked and scooted up against the head bored. Andy slowly brought the fork to her lips. "Open wide." She gave him a look, like really? Andy smiled. Sharon pursed her lips before opening her mouth and letting her tongue snake out and lick a little bit of the whip cream. Andy let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. Sharon was purposely teasing Andy. She opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the fork. She hummed while she slid along the fork, closing her eyes and savoring the dessert. Andy's jaw was slightly ajar. She had a knack of infusing grace and sensuality into everything she did. "Enjoying yourself?" Andy smirked.

"Immensley." She smiled at Andy allowing him to distract her some more.

"Good." He quickly scooped a little bit of the pie in his mouth before giving another fork full to Sharon. They finished the dessert and then drank some water. When they were done, Sharon turned away from Andy and slid down the bed. She took a breath and turned back to Andy.

"I want to talk, Andy." She looked at him with pleading eyes. Andy knew that look and that tone. There was no getting away from it, they were going to talk.

"Fine. Go ahead, I'm all ears." Andy laid down along Sharon's side and began drawing invisible designs on Sharon's torso, enjoying the softness of her skin. "But, I am not keeping my hands off you. Or my lips for that matter." And with that, Andy dipped his head down and began to kiss the valley between her breasts. He was not going to waste anymore time.

Sharon giggled. She enjoyed these intimate moments. They would cuddle and enjoy the skin to skin contact while having heartfelt conversations. It made it easier to speak freely, strangly enough. Maybe it was being in his arms in bed, in their own little bubble, that made it feel so safe.

"I would expect nothing less." She ran her hand through his hair, encouraging him. She watched him enjoy her skin. She took a breath and let it out slowly. She needed to tell him. "Carl Newhouse came to see me at the dress shop after Donna had informed him that they had to leave."

Andy's head popped up. "He didn't hurt you, did he?" He started looking around her body to make sure she was ok.

Sharon reached out and lifted his face by his chin. "I'm fine. No he didn't touch me. He called me a bitch and tried to bribe us with a free weekend here in exchange for pretending like nothing happened. I said no, of course, then Greg, the designer at the shop, came in. I went to the changing room, but I heard Greg, then Maurice get Carl to finally leave."

"Ok. Well, at least they're finally gone, right?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now, can we go back to enjoying our weekend." Andy went back to peppering her skin with kisses, nuzzling her breasts and caressing her thighs. After a moment, Andy lifted his head and looked at Sharon. She was a million miles away. He sighed, their conversation wasn't over. "Ok, what else is bothering you?"

"I just...what happened in the sauna..."

Andy quickly interupted her, "Hey, what happened in the sauna is done and over with. She caught me off guard, that's all. It creeped me out more than anything. You know I would never..." He didn't want to finish that sentence.

"I know, I know." She placed a hand on his cheek, she saw how deep his love ran. Just the thought of betraying her pained him. "I heard you shouting as I walked up to the sauna. And then when I opened the door and saw Donna completely naked, tugging at your robe. I just could not believe the gall of that woman."

"Yeah, if she was trying to seduce me, taking her clothes off was the wrong way to go. Ugh." Andy shivered. "As far as I'm concerned, I have everything I need right here." He went back to kissing her chest. Sharon giggled. "You're perfect. Thank God, Jack was an ass. I get to spend the rest of my life with you." Sharon's eyes widen and so did her smile. But Andy could see the hidden trepedation. "Ok, the thing with the Newhouses still can't be bothering you so what?"

"Nothing. I just...need a moment...we need to..."

"Sharon, what is it?" Andy was getting a little worried.

Sharon's eyes dipped down quickly to her left hand, and then his left hand before looking off to the distance again. Only Andy would have been able to even recognize the sudtle movement. A grin spread across his face. She still couldn't just enjoy something without having to think about it six ways till Sunday.

"Us." She whispered.

"I take it the map has changed." She nodded. Andy knew exactly what was on her mind. "Can I ask you something?"

"Ofcourse." Sharon finally looked at him.

"Um. You've been letting everyone here call you 'Mrs. Flynn', if you are having second thoughts? why haven't you corrected them?" Andy looked at Sharon. "Not that I'm complaining."

"First of all, I am not having second thoughts. You are it for me, I have no doubt in that. And honestly, at first it was just easier then correcting everyone everytime. We're an older couple on a romantic weekend get away and it's our anniversary. I knew people would automatically assume we're married, and have been for a long time. Plus, since we are so far removed from anyone who knows us, excluding the Newhouses of course. Though they really didn't know us, they knew who we are professionally." Andy nodded. "I maybe, wanted to kind of...try it on for size?"

"And...does it fit?" Andy didn't want to show it, but there was a whisp of concern.

Sharon giggled. "It does." She ran her fingers through his hair. "I have to admit, I really like it."

"You do?" Andy was surprised, to say the least. He didn't think anyone would want to be his wife, let alone a woman like Sharon.

"I do." Sharon smirked at Andy.

"So, again, what's the problem?" Andy knew there was more to this.

"Well, we've both made our...expectations clear. But, I don't know, it seems kind of foolish but..." Sharon looked at Andy through her lashes. She was a little embarrassed by what she realized she wanted. She took a breath. "Don't get me wrong, I love this ring. And I will always have it on me..."

Andy knew where this was going, "But you want a traditional, get down on one knee, diamond ring, romantic proposal."

Sharon bit her lower lip and nodded her head. She was so adorable.

"Your wish is my command, my dear. I will romance your panties off."

Sharon giggled, "I have no doubt you will knock it out of the park. Thank you for understanding."

"Of course." Andy leaned down and kissed her sweetly. "I already got some ideas." Andy wiggled his eyebrows extorting another giggle from Sharon. "So, traditional proposal, check. Anything else regarding the uh 'map change'?"

"Well, we do have to talk to Rusty and our other children."

"Well, what if we tell Rusty since he is directly effected but wait until we are officially engaged to tell the rest of the kids. Unless you need their blessing?"

"No. I can tell you my kids will not have a problem with it. They love you. More importantly they love how happy you make me. I think that would be ok." Sharon nodded.

"Well, ok then, for now you are just going to have to wait until I pop the question."

"You're really looking forward to it." Sharon saw the twinkle he got in his eyes when he was planning something.

"Yeah! I get to propose to my girl. Why wouldn't I be?" Andy didn't understand Sharon's response to his giddiness.

"I don't know. I mean, you gave me this promise ring. I gave you a ring with the note saying 'yes'. It's obvious where this is heading. I figure we would discuss it and then get it done. But the more I thought about it, I realized...I'm sorry." A blush rose in her cheeks as she raised her hands and covered her face. Andy looked at her, giving her a moment before using his hands to lower hers.

"Hey," Andy kissed her fingers as he pulled them away from her face. "Don't apologize. All I care about is you. You want all the tradition that goes with getting married, then on bended knee I will be. If you want to do it in a modern way, then after a discussion, off to the courthouse we go. I don't care as long as at the end, I get to spend the rest of my life introducing you as my wife." Andy kissed Sharon on her lips, letting her know how much he cared for her.

"What about you, Andy. This can't only be about what I want. What is it that you want?" Sharon wanted to make sure this whole thing was fair.

"You." Sharon gave him a glare. "I love you. I love making you happy. I love making you smile. I love romancing you. I love sleeping with you and eating with you. I love working with you and playing with you." He gave her a little jab and was rewarded with a giggle. "It's that simple."

"So I guess all I can do now is wait until you pop the question." She returned the gleaming smile that was splattered across Andy's face. He quickly began nibbling on her neck, making his way down to her chest. "Andy..." Sharon called with only her breath.

"Hmm?" Andy didn't want to stop what he was doing, but managed to lift his head slightly to look at her eyes.

"Don't make me wait too long." She looked at him sternly, which drove him mad.

Andy growled. He pushed his hardened length against her center and captured her lips into a searing kiss. His heart was overflowing with emotions. She wanted to be his wife and he was beyond thrilled. His hands were all over her skin. Along her thighs, up her torso, around her breasts. He moved his lips along her jawline and down her neck. Sharon could feel his passion. She was right there with him.

"Andy, now...please...now." She huffed, she didn't want anymore foreplay. She was ready to be with him, completely. Andy slipped his hand between them and grabbed hold of himself. He rubbed the head along her folds spreading her essence and then positioned himself at her entrance. He slowly lowered himself and kissed her at the same time as he entered her. Sharon moaned into their kiss and shifted her legs so he could bottom out. He leaned onto his elbow and used his other hand to trace a finger along her jaw. With his finger on her chin he pecked her lips and whispered, "Mrs. Flynn." They looked into each others' eyes and smiled.

"Yes?" She dragged the word out as she placed her arms around his neck.

"I love you." Andy began nibbling at her jaw line.

"Show me." Andy lifted his head at her husky reply. He twitched at her words. Her eyes were a dark clear green and were daring him almost. His signature smirk appeared across his lips. He'll show her alright. He attacked her lips and hips at the same time. He groaned feeling Sharon's muscles begin to tighten. Her breathing quickened along with his pace. His left hand grabbed her right thigh. Stroking it in circles, closing in on her center. Finally he snuck his hand between them and begin encircling her clit. Sharon's back arched as her climax began to ascend, exposing her neck to Andy. His lips were hot on her pulse point. His breath, warm and moist, tickling sensitive skin. It was just enough for her to finally reach the peak. She moaned Andy's name loudly and violently shuddered when she came. Andy followed right behind her, finishing his with a long kiss.

He laid on top of her, but kept his weight on his knees and elbows, enclosing her in a sort of coccon. They were sharing light kisses while recovering their senses. They exchanged goofy grins and sweet giggles.

"That was..." Andy tried to say.

"Hmm Hmm." Sharon hummed her agreement. Her ability to speak still not quite recovered. Andy put his head down on her chest and listened to her heart beat. The beat was quick and strong. Sharon smiled and ran her fingers through his hair. Andy closed his eyes.

"I'm in heaven." He sighed enjoying this moment with Sharon. He stretched out along her body and slipped out of her. This allowed for her to put her legs down. She had to admit her hips were slightly sore and a very quiet groan passed her lips.

"Are you okay?" Andy got a little worried.

"Hmm. Just a little sore. You have to admit we're not teenagers anymore..."

"Well, stop being so damn irresistable." Andy gritted through his teeth before attacking her neck. Sharon gasped part from his comment and the rest from his mouth hitting a sensitive spot, he knew all too well. They made out for another minute before Andy continued. "I can't get enough of you." Andy looked into Sharon's eyes and stroked the back of his fingers across her cheek.

"Oh." Was all Sharon could say before Andy pressed his lips against hers. It was chaste but passionate. His hand rubbing up and down her back, cradling her.

After a moment, Andy turned over on to his side and pulled Sharon against him. She settled herself and just melted into him. "Now, I have 36 hours left before I have to go back to sharing you with the world, and I'm gonna savor every minute of it." He tightened his hold on her and nuzzled her hair, breathing in the scent of her shampoo.

"Hmm...that sounds nice." Sharon hummed as they both drifted off to sleep.

 **TBC**

 **Thanks for sticking with me. I look forward to your thoughts. I do have a little more planned for their last day at the resort. But this story is almost over.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you so much for your continued support. Sorry it's been sooooo long since that last update. After the….well...you know. I just couldn't. Anger and grief over powered my muse. But I continued reading and have found some solace in knowing that I am not the only one. I have really loved reading your stories and it has brought my muse back out to play. Plus I want to finish this for you guys.**

 **This story is of course completely AU but that is where these characters will LIVE on.**

 *****This chapter is rated M, actually more like XXX. Please if it's NOT your cup of tea, then skip over the smutty stuff.*****

 **I had most of this chapter written before season six and I'm going to try to continue it as if that season never happened.**

 **Chapter 25**

Morning came with a cloudy start. A storm that had been brewing out at sea overnight was finally blowing in. Sharon and Andy were woken up with a "BANG!" They both shot up in bed and and saw the french doors swing loosely as a strong wind blew in from the shore.

"Oh, dear." Sharon began to get up along with Andy. They went over to the doors, closed and locked them. Andy then made it over to the pair in the living room just as a crack of thunder boomed in the air and the rain started. With everything batted down they both went back to bed.

"Well, I guess a round of golf is out of the question." Sharon looked at Andy with a questioning brow raise. "I thought that maybe we could have played like nine holes. I figure wacking some balls would do you some good. Especially after everything that happened yesterday."

"Hmmm. Yesterday was taxing, but I thought it ended beautifully." Sharon gave a flirtatious smile.

"It did, didn't it. Well, since we are stuck in doors, what do you want to do?"

"Oh thats easy." Sharon slid under the covers and slinked over to Andy's side cuddling against him. Andy got further under the covers, wrapping his arms around her before leaning over and capturing her lips with his own.

"I don't see any reason for us to get out of bed, do you?" Sharon smirked.

"No reason whats so ever." Andy returned her smile and kissed her again. Their lips and, eventually, their tongues dueled for a little bit. As they parted for air, the phone rang. Andy groaned and poked his head from out under the covers and located the phone on the nightstand. He reached over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Andy answered.

"Ah, Mr. Flynn, Maurice here. Just checking on you and the misses. This storm came suddenly and I just wanted to make sure everything is alright." Andy could hear the nervousness in his voice.

"Yeah, everything is fine. We secured all the doors and windows when the wind started picking up."

"Oh, very good. Is there anything we can get for you? Have you ordered breakfast yet?"

"Uh, no. We haven't ordered anything yet..." Before Andy could say that they didn't want anything, Maurice interrupted.

"Ok good. I'll be sending down our special breakfast for two. It will be there in 40 minutes. Have a good day, and if there is anything you need please do not hesitate to call me here at the front desk."

"Oh, ok, thanks. Sure, will do. Bye." And with that Andy hung up the phone. By this point Sharon had gotten out from under the covers and was sitting up against the headboard. "Well that was Maurice checking on us. Apparently he is sending down some sort of special breakfast. He sounded nervous."

"Yeah, well the fact that a police officer was assaulted under his watch is probably not a good thing for the man's nerves."

"I wouldn't call what happened, assault." Andy hated to think of himself as weak. And though it was a strange encounter, Andy wasn't bothered by it at all. In fact he just wanted to forget it ever happened.

"If it was a guy who creeped up to a girl and touched her inappropriately, would it be sexual assault then?"

"Well yeah. But..." Sharon raised her eyebrows, "Ok, was I sexually assaulted? Technically, yes. Did it gross me out? Definitely. Did it scar me like these things can to others? No. I'm a little grossed out by it. But it's done and I would like to drop it and move on. I would really like to forget it ever happened."

"Hmm. Fine."

"Now, if you feel I might need some one on one 'therapy', I think I would be open to that." Andy flirted, making his way to Sharon.

"Oh, well if it didn't bother you, Mr. Flynn, then I don't think therapy is needed." She flirted back, turning slightly away from Andy.

"I might be a little bothered." Andy gave her his best puppy dog eyes and rested his chin on her hip. Sharon giggled and turned, lying on her back. Andy began peppering her stomach with little kisses. "Ahh, I feel better already." He breathed as he made his way up to her breasts. "Much better." Sharon got a giggle out followed by a gasp as his tongue swirled around her nipple. He continued giving her breasts a little more attention before slowly making his way up her neck and back to her lips. "Now, where were we before we were interrupted."

"Oh, right here." She whispered before wrapping her arms and legs around him. Andy entered her and they made love at a languid pace, not in any rush to climax. They allowed the heat to build slowly. Andy's thrusts were long and deep, hitting her spot just right. They continued in their heated bubble for a little while until their muscles began to quiver. Andy quickened his pace knowing they were both right there. After several thrusts, he felt her muscles contract around him. She yelled out his name and dug her nails into his back. He grunted her name as he came moments later. They laid there intertwined, enjoying the sound of their joined breaths. Eventually a knock sounded from the door.

"That must be the breakfast Maurice talked about."

"Oh the poor server. It's pouring out there." Sharon pushed on Andy to get him out of bed quicker. "Go, hurry, before he gets completely soaked."

"I'm going." Andy jumped up and grabbed his robe, throwing it on himself before answering the door. Sharon made a quick escape into the bathroom while Andy dealt with breakfast. The server entered the living room area with a cart that was completely covered by plastic. The server took the plastic off. Folded it neatly and thanked Andy for his tip. He said that when they were done they could just put the plastic back on and set the cart outside the door, under the overhang.

"Breakfast is ready, and it looks amazing." Andy shouted while looking at all the food. There were two empty plate settings and in between them was all sorts of delicious options. French toast lightly dusted with powder sugar, assorted muffins, assorted danishes, croissants, bacon, sausage, scrambled eggs, fresh fruit, different jams, butter, syrup, orange juice and a large carafe of coffee. Andy started piling food on his plate as Sharon stepped out from the bedroom.

"Oh, I don't think so mister." She quickly walked over to him to try and stop him.

"Uh, uh. I'm on vacation, that includes my diet. Besides one super breakfast is not gonna kill me." Andy gave Sharon his signature puppy dog look.

Sharon sighed, "Fine. But in moderation, please."

"Deal." He gave her a wink and then looked at his plate and put some food back. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But you can't present a man with a mountain of bacon and expect him not to want some."

"You're a vegetarian." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, but its bacon. There are exceptions."

"Oh, yeah. And leave it to you to find them." She giggled.

"What can I say, it's my superpower." He chuckled as he sat down to enjoy this treat of a breakfast. Sharon watched as Andy dug into his food like a child digging into a sundae. She smiled. He was so cute about things and she adored that about him.

"So, I was thinking..." Andy said while he scooped up some eggs, "How about I build another fire?"

"Oh..." Sharon commented, "That sounds great, but so does staying in bed all day." From Andy's seat at the table, he could see into the bedroom. He turned his head towards the room before looking over the living room.

"I think I can give you both." A plan started forming in his brain.

"What are you talking about?" Sharon could see the gears turning in his head.

"After breakfast, why don't you go take a shower and I will get things settled out here." Sharon gave Andy a questioning look. "Trust me?"

"Of course...I think." She smirked and returned to her breakfast. They ate in companionable silence for the remainder of the meal. Sharing glances and smiles along with the food. Once the cart was put out, Sharon pecked Andy on the cheek. He grinned and watched her all the way to the bathroom. She walked away with an added sway to her hips, knowing Andy was eyeing her.

"You're staring." Sharon sang out.

"Ogling." Andy sang back.

As soon as Sharon closed the bathroom door, Andy went into action. He went into the bedroom and changed into pajama pants. He then went back to the living room and took a look at the layout to plan what he wanted to do. He walked over and pushed the long table behind the sofa, up against the wall and pushed the sofa against the table. He then went over to the fireplace and started the fire. Once he had it roaring, he went into the bedroom and stripped the sheets and comforter off the bed. He went over to the side and found the hand holds on the top mattress and pulled it onto the floor. He got it up on its side and was able to slide it over into the living room. He flopped it onto the ground and pushed it into place against the sofa. He went back to the bedroom and got the sheets and comforter and went back and arranged them on the mattress. Once he added the pillows, he went back to the closet and got his phone out. He went over to his suitcase and dug out his bluetooth speaker. He was hoping for a chance to use it, and here it was. He went back to the living room, set up the phone and speaker and started his special playlist. He heard the water cut off and smirked when he laid out on the mattress and waited for her to appear.

Sharon got out of the shower and toweled off quickly. She was curious as to what Andy was planning. She wrapped herself in her robe and opened the bathroom door. The first thing she noticed was the music playing and then she saw the bed. All that was left was the boxspring and the frame. She giggled as she walked over to the suitcase. She was thinking of putting on the purple nightie again but then eyed his lavender dress shirt. She hummed and slipped it on, rolled up the sleeves and went back to the bathroom to fix her hair, not bothering to put on underwear.

Andy could hear Sharon milling around in the bathroom. He got under the covers and pulled the corner so she could slip in. After a couple more minutes, Sharon appeared in the doorway and gasped. She looked over at Andy and her knees about gave out on her. At the same time, Andy sat up, swallowed hard and tugged on his earlobe when he saw Sharon in his button up shirt. She really was a goddess and he felt so blessed to be in her presence.

"Andy..." she sighed, "this is great." She slinked over to the mattress and slipped under the covers. She mirrored his position and waited until Andy had regained his senses. She smiled wide and stroked his cheek with her finger. "Andy?"

Andy was completely stunned at just how sexy Sharon looked in his shirt. Her hair was wild and wavy, he really liked that. Her skin was rosy and fresh from the shower. He could smell the combination of her body wash and shampoo. It was intoxicating. When he felt her finger graze along his jawline, he finally spoke.

"Wow...Sharon...WOW."

"Andy, you're making me blush." She felt the heat rise along her neck and across her cheeks.

"I..." He sighed, "I'm never gonna be able to wear that shirt again."

"Wait...what?" Sharon was slightly perplexed but still giggled all the same.

Andy gave her a half smirk and then slowly pulled back the covers as he said. "Cause, everytime I would have put it on, all I am gonna think about is you, right here, right now. And well...you don't want this to happen at work." He had gestured towards his crotch where a very prominent tent was.

"Oh...no, that wouldn't..." she swallowed, a warm feeling and another round of blushing pinked her skin. She looked down at the mattress. She shook her head, lifted her head and looked at Andy. "Does this mean I get to keep it?" Sharon asked almost shyly.

"Sure, looks better on you. A whole lot better. Fucking sexy, babe. I'm sorry for the language, but you are." He bent and kissed her lips as his arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his body. She melted into his hold and submitted to his demand. She moaned and raked her fingers through his hair. Andy slid his arm from around her waist to down her ass to her thigh. He lifted her leg and nudged her over to her back and settled between her legs. She went willingly and instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.

They made love, once again, wrapped in each other as the storm raged outside. They laid on the mattress, enjoying the music, the fire, and each other. When they got hungry again, they ordered more room service, feeling bad about making the servers come out in the weather to serve them. At one point, when a certain song came on, Andy stood up and held his hand out to Sharon.

"Dance with me." He wiggled an eyebrow at her.

Sharon smiled brightly and stood, using Andy's hand to help her up. He pulled her into his embrace and they swayed together to the music.

"It looks like the worst of the storm is over. It's just showers now." Andy pointed out once the song they were dancing to was over.

"Yes. It looks that way." Andy looked down at Sharon and a light bulb went off in his head. He turned, letting go of Sharon but not of her hand. He turned the volume on his speaker all the way up and then walked them to the french doors. "Andy, what are you up to?" He didn't answer her. Instead, he opened one of the doors and started walking outside, pulling Sharon with him. "Andy, we can't..." Andy ignored her and kept pulling her outside. Once outside, they of course started getting wet. Sharon started shrieking.

"Andy! We're getting wet. What in the world?" Andy turned around and pulled her into his embrace and lead them in a dance.

"Have you ever danced in the rain?" Andy questioned her with his signature mischievous smirk.

"No, of course not." Sharon huffed. She wasn't a fan of getting wet unless it was in the shower. She looked at Andy's smoldering smirk. She had to admit there was something romantic about this, like out of a movie.

"Well, now you have." Sharon giggled at his response. He continued "Hey, I figure since we were knocking stuff off our bucket list, that this would be a good one." He continued to twirl her around the yard. They were soaked. His dress shirt was plastered to her body and her hair hung limply around her face. She was breathtaking to him.

"I don't think this was ever on my bucket list." She dead panned.

"Sure it was, you just didn't know it." Andy twirled her around again. "Unless dancing wasn't the activity chosen to be done in the rain." He wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"I've never had a desire to do anything in the rain besides getting out of it." She tried to hide it from herself as much as Andy but she was enjoying this, very much.

"Oh, so you're hating this...I'm sorry." Andy started kicking himself and turned to take them back inside.

"No..." Sharon pulled Andy back, "No. I'm sorry. It's unexpected, but I'm enjoying myself."

"Yeah?" Andy sighed, he was worried that he had royally screwed up.

"Yes. It's even a little romantic in a way." Sharon remembered how they had gotten caught in the sprinklers the night before and began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Andy started chuckling along with her.

"Just, last night we got caught in the sprinklers and ran for our lives and here we are now purposely getting wet."

"Yeah, well, last night we were wearing designer clothes and having a moment. Today..." He shrugged. "By the way. I thought you were sexy before. But now?" Andy blew out a whistle. Sharon blushed again.

"Oh please. I look like a drowned cat." She chuckled. Instead of responding to her with words, he just bent down and kissed her passionately. He moved his arms around her waist and pulled her body as close as possible. He released her lips and started down on her neck enjoying the taste of rainwater against her skin. He bent down and slid his hands to the back of her thighs and lifted her up. Sharon wrapped her legs around him. She was slowly losing herself in him and this moment. Sharon kissed Andy along his jaw as he moved them over to the chaise lounge.

Making love in the rain wasn't something that ever crossed Sharon's mind. But here she was lying on a chaise lounge out in the middle of a rainstorm with the man she loves adoring her body with his lips. Andy undid the three buttons on Sharon's shirt and exposed her to the elements. He peppered her breasts with kisses before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. The sensations of Andy on her breast heating her through and the coolness of the rain water hitting her skin, was intensifying the whole experience. The water droplets felt like a thousand fingertips dancing across her skin all at the same time.

Andy lavished attention on her other breast before making his way towards her lower body. He cover every inch of her abdomen before dipping his tongue in her water filled navel. Sharon squirmed and moaned at his tongue ignited her nerve endings into a blaze. He continued further south. He peppered her inner thighs with light kisses while he moved his arms, one at a time, under her legs bringing them up to his shoulders. He stretched his arms up so he could play with her breasts as he dipped his tongue between her folds.

"Andy..." Sharon breathed. She was on another plane of ecstacy. She stretched her arms above her head and grabbed the edge of the chaise before she let out a deep moan from the back of her throat. Andy worked his tongue like a corkscrew or her nub, driving her crazy. With Andy's arms around her she couldn't move and Andy ate her out like it was his last meal. He growled every time she moaned his name, and could tell she was about to come apart. He flicked his tongue a couple more times before she screamed out his name and arched her back through her explosive orgasm. He slowed down his movements and used the flat of his tongue to ease her through. He could feel her muscles quivering and spasming. He moved his arms, lowering her limp legs, and made his way back up to her eyes. She had them closed and her chest was heaving with every labored breath. Andy lightly kissed the valley between her breast before moving up to her clavicle and then neck. As he made his way across her jaw, he felt her fingers make their way into the wet strands of his hair. She directed his head up so she could open her eyes and see his first. When her lids fluttered opened Andy's jaw dropped. Her eyes were like perfectly cut emeralds. The green so deep and rich, Andy found himself lost in their beauty.

"God, Sharon...your eyes." Andy sighed. He had never seen anything so exquisite.

"Hmm?" Sharon wasn't quite sure what Andy was referring to.

"They're so...so green. It's incredible." Andy was in shock and getting lost in their depths.

"Oh. Hmm...well you keep giving me orgasms like that, and you'll see it more often."

"Deal." Sharon giggled at that. She reached behind his neck and pulled him down for a heated kiss. She slipped her legs around his waist and using her thighs, signaled him to enter her. Andy positioned himself at her entrance and slowly pushed himself into her heated center. They both moaned at their union. Andy began a languid pace. He enjoyed watching the water droplets roll off her body as they dripped off of his. Sharon hitched her legs up, giving Andy a better angle for deeper penetration. She arched her back at the new sensation. The heat quickly rebuilding in her core. She dug her nails into Andy's back, finding his sleek skin hard to grab a hold of. Andy could feel how close they both were. He placed his left hand by Sharon's head and straightened his arm, raising his chest up above her and holding most of his weight. His right hand traveled down her body and along her thigh, grabbing hold and raising her leg even higher. They both moaned at the new angle.

"Ahh...yes, Andy, oh good God yes!" Sharon's voice dropped low on the last yes and went through Andy's ears straight down to his groin. He picked up the pace, giving it all he could. He felt the flutter of her interior muscles and knew she was right there. Sharon whimpered and moaned as her second, slightly lesser, orgasm began its journey through her body, tightening her muscles before finally releasing her to ecstasy. Andy followed immediately, slowing down shortly before lowering his chest to hers, lightly kissing her lips.

"Hmmm...that was incredible." Andy hummed against her lips. As they enjoyed their post coital haze a breeze swept across them, raising goosebumps along Sharon's skin and making her shiver. "I better get you inside."

"Yes. As amazing an experience as this has been, the cool rain is making me a bit chilly." Sharon bit her bottom lip and had a slight pout to her when Andy got up. She missed his body heat immediately and tried to follow him quickly. He turned around and picked her up, one arm across her back, the other under her knees, and pressed her to his chest. She nuzzled his neck when she tucked her head against his shoulder. Andy walked back inside as quickly as possible, and took her directly to the shower stall.

"I figure a hot shower before we dry?" Sharon nodded her head. "I'll be right back." Andy went back to the livingroom to close the french doors. He checked the fire and stoked it a little. He picked up the phone and order some more food for them quickly before he returned to the bathroom where Sharon had hung up his dress shirt to dry and had already started the shower. Andy removed his soaked pajama pants and flung them over the edge of the tub. He opened the door to the shower to see Sharon standing fully under the waterfall spray. Her arms were raised has her fingers worked her hair. Her back was slightly arched and one of her legs was bent up on her perfectly manicured toes. She was a live version of an old swimsuit poster Andy had when he was a teenager. He couldn't remember the model, at this point he didn't care. He walked in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You are a living fantasy." Andy husked into her ear. Sharon blushed and pecked him on the lips.

"Thank you. You're not so bad yourself." He gave a half chuckled and pecked her lips back before reaching over for the shower gel. They took a quick shower and finally dried themselves off.

"Now, don't get any crazy ideas like putting on a lot of clothes." Andy joked if he could keep her naked he would. He went over and look in his suitcase for his other pajama set. As he unfolded the button up top, Sharon grabbed it out of his hand.

"I'll wear the top, you wear the bottom. Is that ok?" Sharon asked shyly while slipping his shirt on and buttoning it up.

"Perfect." He grinned at her as he put on his pants. "I took the liberty of ordering us some food."

"Oh really? What did you order?" Sharon followed Andy into the livingroom and crawled back onto the mattress and pulled the covers over her legs.

"It's a surprise. I'm sure you'll love it." Andy kneeled down by the fire and added a couple of logs to it. The temperature outside had dropped significantly during their dance and love making, both too enthralled with each other and the moment to notice till they were done. Now that they had warmed up in the shower, Andy noticed that the suit had gotten a little chilly since the doors were left open the whole time they were outside.

He joined Sharon on the bed and pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her. They were enjoying each other's presence with cuddles and caresses. After a few more minutes, there came a knock on their door. Neither wanted to move. After a few seconds, Andy got up, Sharon covered her bottom half with the covers again. He answered the door and let the attendent in. He maneuvered the cart into the room and then asked Andy if they needed anything else.

"Nah, this is great, thanks." Andy handed him a tip and closed the door behind him. Andy then grabbed the serving tray from the bottom of the cart (he had asked for one so he could serve Sharon in bed) and put their lunch on it. "Ok, close your eyes." Andy waited a beat and then made his way over to the mattress.

Sharon closed her eyes with a big smile. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he ordered for them. She felt a little movement on the bed and waited for Andy to situate himself.

"Ok, open your eyes." Sharon blinked her eyes open and looked at the tray that Andy had placed on the bed in front of them and giggled.

"Oh Andy. Grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. Perfect."

"Yeah, my mom used to make it for us kids all the time during big storms. Though this place did gourmet it up a bit. I was corrected on the phone. It is ' _three-cheese grilled panninis with a tomatoe bisque'"_ Andy used a bad snooty British accent when telling her exactly what they were eating. Sharon giggled.

"Of course it is. And yes I grew up with this as well. Though the Wonder bread/Kraft singles/Campbell soup version."

"Same here. Dig in." They both grinned at each other before eating their food.

 **TBC**

 **Hopefully I will have more hotel shenanigans for you here shortly. Let me know what you think...I love knowing people are actually reading my stuff;)**


	26. Chapter 26

**OMG...I am humbled by the response I have gotten for my return. I didn't think that anyone would remember. I am so happy you all are still enjoying this story. Thank you for all the reviews. I have to admit I was nervous. I have been seeing some stories get negative reviews. Which is stupid. Writing is not only a form of expression but cathardic as well. And to bash that is insensitive. If you want to bully people go somewhere else and leave us to grieve together and support one another in this beautiful fandom.**

 **This chapter is as smutty as the last one. I know I have surpassed the sexual stamina of two people in their 60's but it is fiction and I am a hopeless romantic with a very dirty mind...lol**

 **Chapter 26**

After lunch, Sharon and Andy took a short nap wrapped in each other. Andy was the first to waken. He tightened his hold on her and brushed his lips against the exposed skin by her neck. He heard a soft hum come from Sharon's lips. He repeated his actions and was rewarded with a louder and longer hum.

"You are delectable." Andy whispered in her ear before taking in her lobe and giving it a nibble. "I can't seem to get enough of you." He began kissing down her neck while rolling her over on her back. He placed one of his legs in between hers and held his head up with a bent elbow. He replaced his lips with his finger tips. Stroking around her ear, down her neck to the first button. He did this three times before he undid that button. The smile on Sharon's lips widened. She adored these intimate moments with Andy. Again, this wasn't something she shared with Jack. She never realized how truly intimate you can be without sex. She still hadn't open her eyes. She liked just feeling him adore her. And adore her he did. Andy kept trailing his fingers up and down her torso, undoing another button with every third pass. When the shirt was fully open, he admired the woman before him. "Beautiful." Andy sighed, "I wish we didn't have to leave tomorrow. I love having you all to myself. No schedule, no work, no kids..."

"No Provenza." Sharon chuckled.

"Yes! Especially, no Provenza." Andy rolled his eyes and leaned down and began kissing the breast closest to him. "Are you relaxed?"

"Oh, completely. I don't think I have ever felt like this before."

"Good." He lowered his head and turned it to place his ear above her heart. She slid her fingers through his hair as they held each other. They both sighed with complete content and then giggled at their synchronization. Andy lifted his hand and pretended to press a remote in the middle of the air.

"What are you doing?" Sharon asked with a giggle.

"Trying to stop time." He turned his head and placed a kiss between her breasts. "Guess I'm gonna have to make the most of it instead." He captured her right nipple into his mouth and heard Sharon gasped.

After a few moments, a devilish smile crossed Sharon's lips.

"Andy?" Sharon breathed.

"HMM?" He responded, busy with her nipple in his mouth.

"About our...uh...bucket list?" Sharon had had a very naughty fantasy during her nap that she just realized was actually doable.

Andy whipped his head up with a very curious look on his face. "What about it?"

Sharon became very shy all of the sudden, she swallowed hard and looked at Andy. Her adorable, loving, Andy. She took in a large breath and ran her fingers through his hair. "I was thinking that maybe..." Sharon bit on her bottom lip. Andy groaned. Sharon had an idea that she was sure he was going to really, really like. "We could...uh, knock off one more thing?"

"Oh? And what would that be?" Andy wondered.

"Um, well, since it's raining...the pool will be empty..." She let her voice drift off.

"You want to have sex in a public place?" Andy was stunned.

"Semi-public. Well I was picturing that spot in the grotto?"

"OH yeah." Andy was totally into it.

"And I'm pretty sure that Maurice will let us get away with almost anything if it keeps you from suing the resort for the Newhouses indiscretions."

"I'm sure he's already figured out how to help us with a body, if we were to ask." Andy joked back. "Are you sure about this? This is not like you, and you're sober to boot."

"I know. But you're right..."

"Wait, I need to record that." Andy pretended like he was getting up. Sharon smacked him playfully on the chest.

"Stop. We have to make the most of our time together. Plus I want to actually enjoy the grotto. It was an incredibly romantic little spot and I refuse to let the Newhouses ruin it. Come on." Sharon moved to get up. Andy shook his head and followed Sharon into the bedroom. She went straight to the suitcase and pulled out her bikini.

"Wait, your gonna get dressed? I figure we just put on our robes and..."

"Andy, I want to have sex in a public area, not skinny dip. Our activity is indecent enough." Andy began to chuckle. "Plus you really like this one." She sang as she held up the all white top with crisscross back and multicolored bottom.

"Oh, I really do like that one." Andy practically drooled. Sharon giggled and sauntered off to the bathroom. Andy's eyes were glued to her the whole time. When the door closed, he ran his hand through his hair and blew out a long sigh. They were really going to do this. He just hoped they didn't get caught. He looked up at the ceiling and prayed, "Pleeaase, let this go smoothly." He walked over to the suitcase and grabbed his blue swim trunks that just so happen to match the blue in the bottom half of Sharon's suit. As he put them on, Sharon came out of the bathroom, she had put her hair up into a ponytail. Andy loved it when she put her hair up, easier access to her gorgeous neck. She had a couple of towels in her hands and walked out of the room with Andy behind her.

"This way we will have them as soon as we get back." Sharon stated as she hung the two towels right by the door. Andy stepped around Sharon and opened the door. "Ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." She bit her bottom lip and gave Andy her nervous smile.

"Sharon, we don't..." Sharon hushed him quickly with a finger against his lips.

"I want to Andy. It's exciting, don't you think?" Sharon's voice went a little high and dripped with seduction. Andy nodded his head. She grabbed his hand and led them out onto the garden path that would lead them to the pool area.

The rain was hard and steady. They were soaked by the time they made it to the pool. As expected, there wasn't a soul in sight. They quickly made there way into the privacy of the grotto. They made there way to the lounge pool area and stepped into the water. Sharon was chilled by the rain and cool air and knew the pool water would be warmer. She dipped below the surface of the water and enjoyed being beneath the surface for a couple of seconds before popping back up. When she did, Andy was right there to wrap her up in his arms.

"Beautiful." Her wet lashes and the blue glow coming off the water, had her eyes in a mesmerizing green. He waited a moment for her to get the water off her face before descending upon her lips. Sharon wrapped her arms around Andy's neck and deepened the kiss. She couldn't believe they were in a public area. Her heart began to beat faster. She looked out over Andy's shoulder as he descended on her neck. It was still pouring, and all the pool equipment and lounge chairs had already been put away, so there wasn't any reason for anybody to walk over to this part of the pool. She quickly began glancing around the grotto as she tapped Andy's shoulder.

"What, what is it?" Andy straightened up and looked at Sharon with concern in his eyes.

"Cameras. Help look to see if there are any security cameras."

"Considering the kind of high brow place this is, I doubt they'll have a camera in here. Common areas, yeah, lobby, entrances, parking lot, even the shops. But in this kind of area, I doubt it. Rich people expect their privacy when they're enjoying themselves. And this is a very good spot to enjoy ourselves." Andy wrapped Sharon back in is arms. "Remember, the Newhouses were getting pretty touchy feely over there." Andy pointed to the spot where they encountered the swinging duo.

"Don't remind me and I don't think I see any." Sharon's eyes kept moving trying to cover every square inch of the grotto. Andy slid his hands down to the back of Sharon's thigh and helped her wrap her legs around him. As he moved the both of them to the far corner of the grotto.

"Here. All anyone would see is the back of my head. As for cameras, since we are completely submerged in the water and have our swimsuits on, all it will look like is two consenting adults, making out." Sharon just hummed and played with the hairs on back of his neck "Besides, this was your idea...so no chickening out. No matter what."

"I'm not chickening out. I just want to make sure there is nothing that can be used as...leverage over us."

"Didn't the Newhouses already try that. Now (kiss), can we get back (kiss), to what it is (kiss), we are supposed to be (kiss), doing here?"

"I suppose so." Sharon smirked and then kissed Andy, immediately seeking entrance into his hot mouth. His hands ran up along her thighs til he was able to palm her ass. He pulled her into him and Sharon could feel his growing erection against her center and moaned with the contact. She had never done anything remotely like this before. She never wanted to. Sure, Jack tried to get her to fool around in public. But he was actually hoping to get caught, so he could brag. He liked the idea of the attention it would garner him. This, with Andy, was all about being naughty together and, if successful, a private moment and memory between just the two of them. She liked that, and with that thought, a surge of energy ran through her veins. She trailed kisses along his jaw to his ear and whispered...

"Make me cum, Lieutenent." She bit Andy's earlobe making him hiss. Andy responded instantly, and Sharon felt it against her thigh. The fact that she had used his rank in this little escapade, turned him on to no end.

"Yes, Captain." Oh, she couldn't believe they were doing this, that SHE was doing this. Thankfully the rain had actually gotten stronger and thunder could be heard in the distance. This made the possibility of getting caught minimal. Andy slid his hand in between them and began teasing her center through her bikini bottom. He swallowed her moans while thoroughly exploring her mouth. When he felt her breathing change, he pushed the bikini bottom aside and entered two fingers into her.

"Oh, God! Andy." She breathed. Her nerves were on fire. Andy wanted to kiss her chest but it was underwater. He kissed along her neck, concentrating on the two sensitive spots she has, her pulse point and right behind her ear. Her hand slid down and pulled on the tie at her hip, releasing one side of her bikini bottom.

"Well that certainly makes things a lot easier." Andy admired her tenacity.

"I figured." Sharon breathed and nibbled on his earlobe eliciting a moan from deep in his throat. She then wrapped her legs even tighter around Andy's waist signaling her need to have him enter her. He quickly obliged her and they both groaned at their union. The warm water surrounding them and the cold breeze that would race through the grotto every so often added to the intensity of the moment. For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, and then marked the occasion with a meeting of their lips as their hips began to move.

Sharon's breathing began to quicken as Andy moved within her. He pressed kisses along her jawline before pecking at her lips once again. "You are absolutely amazing." Andy breathed. His left hand was wrapped around her thigh as his other was rubbing her back. He managed to maneuver his left hand around so he could use his thumb to add pressure to her nub, sending electricity up her spine.

"Oh, Andy, yes, oh...yeeeesss." Sharon was on the verge of complete combustion. She didn't realize that this scenario would affect her so intensely. It was almost too much. She arched her back trying to chase her breath as everything just snapped. Every muscle went taught and then relaxed. Lava rushing through her veins has her heart banged against her ribs. A light show flashed behind her lids and her brain fell completely silent, while she let out one last scream.

Andy was in the throws of his own orgasm when Sharon went limp in his arms and her head fell back. Andy kissed up her neck and heard a very faint sigh. A small smirk appeared across his lips. He continued to nuzzle her neck and then nibbled her earlobe before he asked, "I did it again, didn't I?" A very quiet affirmative hum rattled her throat. It was a testament to Andy Flynn's talents. Never in a million years did she ever think she would find a lover that could give her that kind of an orgasm. She didn't know that kind even existed. He knew how to fuck her senseless, literally. Her brain actually shuts down all thought processes except for life support. It was complete blissful peace for a constant thinker like herself.

Andy slipped out of her and carefully tied her bikini bottom back. He then slowly took her in his arms and pulled her across the pool to the steps. Once they settled on the bottom step, Sharon finally opened her eyes. A mesmerizing emerald green sparkled up at Andy. He gave her a sweet smile before turning her so her back was against his chest. They intertwined their fingers and cuddled each other in silence. It took Sharon a while to recover. Usually they would be in bed and she could go into a deep sleep. But here, she didn't have that luxury.

"POP! POP!" the sound resonated throughout the grotto. Both Sharon and Andy jumped, for the noise was not only loud but actually sounded like gunshots. They looked at each other and then towards the entrance to the grotto expecting someone to come into view, but that's not what they saw…

 **TBC**

 **I know. Kind of mean. I do assure you that no harm will come to Shandy, but hopefully I can get a couple chuckles. Planning on getting the next chapter up within a week, but I have 3 kids and school just ended. I will promise it won't take me a year this time. Let me know what you think;)**


	27. Chapter 27

**Once again, thank you so much for your support. Susan, Sweethregz1, Jacilenemns, Mullallygurl, Rachel, Sundishine2, MaxiP99 and all the guests your kind words make me smile. And don't worry Welsh, I was not offended by your stamina comment. Actually your comment wasn't even on my mind when I wrote mine. So it's all good.**

 **And now….**

 **Chapter 27**

" _POP! POP!" the sound resonated throughout the grotto. Both Sharon and Andy jumped, for the noise was not only loud but actually sounded like gunshots. They looked at each other and then towards the entrance to the grotto expecting someone to come into view, but that's not what they saw…_

"Oh my God, what is that?" Sharon asked.

"I...think….I think that is a pelican." Andy answered her. They watched a rather large brown pelican waddle it's way into the grotto. He opened his giant beak and then snapped it back shut, producing another loud pop, startling Sharon and Andy.

"Is it just me or does he not seem very happy." Andy watched as the pelican shook the rain off of himself and then squat down, essentially blocking their path, and continued to stare at them.

"Well, I'm sure you wouldn't be happy either if you had to fly in this weather." Sharon answered. "Let's leave him alone. Come on we can swim to the other side of the pool and get out there." Sharon got up to start wading deeper into the pool. As soon as Sharon moved, so did the pelican, making his way to the edge of the pool. Andy grabbed Sharon's arm and pulled her back to him.

"I don't think we can. Looks like he doesn't want us to leave." The pelican, once again, opened his beak and snapped it close. The loud pop echoed in the grotto making Sharon and Andy have to cover their ears. "I don't think he is saying hello."

"He must think this grotto is his home. Poor thing."

"Poor thing? UH, with a beak like that, there is nothing poor about it."

"No, from what I know about pelicans, they usually nest on the little islands that dot the coast or on the cliffs. He must have gotten turned around in the storm and has confused the grotto for his home. The poor thing is lost and confused."

"Leave it to you to sympathize with the thing. I, on the other hand, have no sympathy for a bird that is that big, with a beak that long, and is giving me the stink eye."

"It's a living creature, Andy."

"I don't want to kill the thing. I just don't want it to hurt us. We need to get out of here." Andy got up and stepped out of the pool. Instantly the pelican waddled quickly towards Andy and snapped his beak at him. Andy jumped back, hands over his ears. Sharon watched from the pool, her hands over her ears, eyes wide with shock as she watched the bird slowly make his way in between them.

"Sharon!" Andy yelled as the pelican got in the water and got closer to Sharon. She stood still, not wanting to provoke the bird into using that beak. The pelican raised his head and then began to bob it back and forth, almost like he was doing a dance. He then started to produce a low rumble from his throat. Andy watched for a couple seconds before he realized what the bird was doing. "Uh, Sharon, I think he's...I think he's...courting you." He then began to chuckle.

"Yeah, I think you're right." Sharon slowly tried to make her way to the side of the pool. She heard Andy's chuckles. "This is not funny!"

"The hell it ain't. But sweetie, the poor thing is just lost and confused." He teased. "Really confused."

"Don't just stand there Andy. Help me." Sharon pleaded. Andy started towards Sharon and the pelican quickly turned his head snapped his beak.

"Damn!" Andy said as he covered his ears, "Obviously, I'm his competition. And since I'm in only swim trunks, and he has a killer beak, he's winning."

"You have to do something." At this point Sharon was pinned against the side of the pool by the dancing fowl. She thought she would be able to hop up onto the edge, but she actually felt safer submerged in the water. Andy looked around and went to the bar area. He looked behind the counter and found a broom on the floor. He grabbed it and went back towards Sharon. He took a swing and slapped the broom on top of the water. "Don't hurt him. He's just going on instinct."

"I'm not gonna hurt him. At least I'm not trying to." The pelican quickly turned towards Andy and snapped his beak again."Though he certainly wants to hurt me." Andy yelled, dropping the broom to cover his ears. With Andy disarmed, the bird turned back to Sharon and got closer and danced even more. He picked up the broom and held it like a spear. Instead of coming at the bird, he moved around and walked towards Sharon's back. In one swift movement, he threw the broom over Sharon's shoulder, at the pelican hitting it square on its body and then bent down and grabbed Sharon and lifted her up out of the pool. The pelican flew back a couple feet and shook its head before looking up at them. Sharon and Andy looked at each other and said "Uh oh." at the same time. The pelican snapped his beak again and started towards them. Sharon and Andy covered their ears before making a break for it. They got out of the grotto with the pelican hot on their heels. They ran around the pool deck and straight to the closest door. Andy swung the door open and allowed Sharon to run in first. Just as he turned to follow her into the hotel the bird caught up to them and snapped at Andy, catching his trunks. Andy felt the snap on his behind and yelped before slamming the door shut. The pelican continued tapping the glass with the end of his beak, and then snapped at them again. This time the sound was muffled. Andy continued to stare down the bird and stuck his tongue out at him.

Sharon was bent over trying to catch her breath before looking over at Andy. As Andy continued his standoff with the bird through the glass, she noticed that his swim trunks were torn and flap of fabric hung down exposing most of Andy's ass. She giggled and walked over to him.

"Um Andy, I think we're safe. Though you happen to be having a wardrobe malfunction." She lifted the flap up to cover his bottom.

"Oh, dang. Did he leave a mark?" Andy turned his head and twisted his body to try to get a look at his own behind. Sharon pulled the flap away, and saw where the bird had nipped him. It was superficial wound.

"Just a little love bite." Andy replaced her hand with his and continued to hold the flap up.

Andy turned back to Sharon and caught sight of the crowd that had stopped to see what the commotion was about. He tapped her shoulder and nodded at her to look. She turned around to find ten pairs of eyes, staring at them. The pelican was still tapping on the glass, tryin to get at them. She quickly stood behind Andy. It was one thing to be in or by a pool wearing a string bikini, but totally another when you are in a hotel lobby. Sharon felt extremely exposed and uncomfortable.

"Ok, folks the show is over!" Maurice yelled as he got in front of Sharon and Andy. One of the attendants from the spa went ahead and handed them robes, which they quickly slipped on, while Maurice dispersed the crowd. He quickly turned around and addressed them. "Ahh, Mr. and Mrs. Flynn. I see you have met Bob."

"Bob? Bob? You've named him?" Andy look back at the bird.

"Actually the staff did. There was a freak accident. He had landed in one of our ponds to fish, I assume, when he got hit in the head by a golf ball. He has stayed here ever since. Though he usually keeps to the golf course. He'll bother a guest now and again, by sitting on top of balls or getting in the way on the greens, but he's never been violent."

"Well he has now. Apparently he is attracted to my mate and therefore sees me as the competition." Andy turned back to the bird and sneered, "She's mine. Give it up." Bob snapped his beak one more time before turning around and waddling away.

"Where did you run into him?" Maurice asked, truly curious as to what this couple was up to to have run into the pesky bird.

Sharon blushed, before swallowing and answering the question, "We, uh, we were in the grotto." Sharon's voice wavered a moment.

Maurice had worked at the resort long enough to know not only what they were actually doing, but also not to press for more information. "Well, you're safe now."

Andy then spoke up. "That is the second time I have been attacked here. It's getting annoying." Andy growled.

"I am so sorry sir. Is there anything I can do to make this up to you, sir?"

Andy thought about it for a second and then asked. "Well, do you think we could get some clothes and then maybe a table in the restaurant for dinner?" Andy figured he would take advantage of Maurices' urge to acquiesce to him to keep from being sued.

"Oh and a visit to the salon? I need to dry my hair." Sharon added quickly

"Absolutely. Right this way." Maurice turned on his heel and began to escort them to the shops. Sharon looked at Andy. He had a shit eating grin on his face. He leaned into Sharon and whispered in her ear, "At least we're getting something out of this."

Sharon smiled back. She wouldn't mind getting another dress from Greg LaVoi. He had impeccable taste.

 **TBC**

 **Let me know what you think;)**


End file.
